Usopp mester szerelmi terve
by LanaAngels
Summary: Usopp lát egy lehetőséget arra, hogy két társa összejöjjön, és mint a szerelem mester, úgy dönt, segít nekik. Normális esetben nem tenne ilyet, de látva, hogy milyen boldogan gondolnak egymásra, viszont mindketten elképesztően makacsak, csak figyelni szörnyen unalmas lenne. LuNa, pici Usopp x Kaya az elején. /KÉSZ/
1. Észrevette

_**Luffy x Nami fordítás. Az eredeti sztorit írta MugiwaraLover. Jó szórakozást!**_

**1. Fejezet - Észrevette**

Az újonnan érkezett levelet olvasva, már a 16. alkalommal, Usopp végre lerakta, és boldogan sóhajtott, szélesen vigyorgott, amint minden lehetséges módon végiggondolta a tartalmát.

Látva a furcsa viselkedését, Zoro megszólította: „Mit sóhajtozol?" Mivel Usopp figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdését, és folytatta az álmodozást látványos pírral az arcán, Sanji úgy döntött, ő is megpróbálja.

„Oi, Pinokkió! Mi van veled?"

„Oi, Usopp! Hello? Beteg vagy? VALAKI HÍVJON ORVOST!" ordította Chopper, és kezeivel céltalanul kapálózott.

„Te vagy az orvos!" mondta mindenki egyszerre Chopper folyton megismétlődő tévedésére.

„Valami gond van, Mesterlövész-san? kérdezte Robin.

„Yohohoho!" nevetett Brook, felkeltve a nyolc kalóz figyelmét, akik a göndör hajú hazug köré gyűltek. „Van valami a kezében." mondta, csontos ujjával a tárgyra mutatva.

Usopp egy krémszínű levelet gyűrögetett, amire az ő neve volt írva csicsás kézírással, kis szívekkel dekorálva a 'P' körül.

Luffy, aki egyértelműen kifogyott az önkontrollból és a türelemből, kinyújtotta a kezét, és gyorsan elvette a borítékot, mire Usopp visszatért a valóságba ordítozni és tiltakozni. Franky könnyedén lefogta, míg Nami kivette a levelet Luffy kezéből, és hangosan felolvasta.

„_Kedves Usopp-san_," kezdte. „_Remélem, jól megvagy Luffy-sannal és a többiekkel, és jól érzed magad az utatokon. Már olyan rég láttalak személyesen, de tudom, hogyha eléred, amit neked és a csapatodnak el kell, újra meglátogatsz. Már alig várom, hogy láthassalak! Lassan jobban leszek, és már engedik, hogy kimenjek a házból, és beszélgessek a helyiekkel. Újra megköszönöm neked, Luffy-sannak, Nami-sannak és Zoro-sannak mindazt, amit tettetek. Már sokkal többet mosolygok. Remélem, hamarosan ismét találkozunk. Alig várom, hogy hallhassam az elképesztő történeteidet a kalandjaitokról._

_Szeretettel, Kaya_."

„Oh, szóval hosszúorrú barátunknak van egy barátnője." mondta Sanji, és elővett egy új cigarettát, és a szájába tette. Ekkor Usopp őrülten vörös lett.

„Nem! Ő nem a barátnőm!" kiáltotta, tagadóan mozgatva a kezét.

„Várj, nem az? Pedig nagyon annak tűnt a szigeteden…" vigyorgott Zoro, elégedetten karba tett kézzel, mikor Usopp még jobban elpirult.

„És nyilvánvalóan te is szereted…" nevetett Nami ördögien a reménytelen legjobb barátjára.

„Oi! Fogd be, Nami! Semmi ilyesmi!" üvöltötte, hátrálva a barátaitól, akik egyre közeledtek hozzá.

„Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy Mesterlövész-sannak szerelme van." nevetett Robin.

„Várjunk egy percet! Innen úgy tűnik, nagyon szép lehet!" szólt közbe Franky, ezzel féltékeny pillantásokat nyerve a mesterlövésztől, ez pedig nem maradt észrevétlen Brooknak.

„Gondolod, hogy a kedves hölgy lenne olyan kedves, hogy megmutassa a bu-„ Brookot félbeszakította Nami öklének találkozása a koponyájával, ezzel elküldve a hajó túloldalára.

„USOPP! LESZNEK GYEREKEITEK? A GYEREKEK KIRÁLYAK!" kiáltotta Luffy, idiótán vigyorogva.

Usopp, bár nem hitte, hogy lehetséges, valahogy még jobban elpirult, majd kikapta Kaya levelét Nami kezéből, és a fürdőszobába rohant.

„Talán egy kicsit túl messzire mentünk?" mondta Chopper összevont szemöldökkel.

„Nah, mi csak… a jó irányba tereltük! Igen, ez az!" válaszolta Franky.

„Igen, pontosan ezt csináltuk! Olyan világos, mint a nap, hogy Usopp érez valamit ez iránt a Kaya lány iránt." mondta Sanji, kissé morogva, amiért nem láthatja azonnal ezt a gyönyörű hölgyet.

Mindenki nevetett (kivéve Zoro, aki csak morgott), majd hamarosan visszatértek a saját dolgukhoz. Robin egy könyvet olvasott a fedélzeten, Nami mellette ült a napozó ágyán, Zoro az árbocnak támaszkodva aludt, Luffy a Sunny fején ült, és az óceánt bámulta. Sanji bement a konyhába, és készülődött az ebédhez, míg Chopper az orvosi szobában takarított. Franky ellenőrizte a kóla tartalékokat, Brook pedig egy dallamot játszott a hegedűjén, szórakoztatva a fedélzeten lévőket.

Miután lenyugodott, és az arcszíne újra visszatért a normálisra, Usopp csendesen ült a fedélzeten, és hálás volt, hogy senki sem akarta tovább piszkálni, és Kayára gondolt.

Oh, Kaya. Az nem kifejezés, hogy szerette a lányt. A gyönyörű szőke haja, a nevetése, ami megvilágít egy szobát, a tökéletes halvány bőre. Ő volt az ideális lány számára. Már csak a gondolatától szédültnek érezte magát. Jó érzés volt szerelmesnek lenni. Ez az érzés a legjobb, ami csak lehet. Úgy érezte, mintha a fellegekben járna.

Boldogabb volt, mint Luffy végtelen mennyiségű hússal, boldogabb, mint Zoro egy nyugodt alvással. Boldogabb, mint Nami, mikor elkészít egy térképet. Boldogabb, mint mikor Sanji az All Blueról beszél. Boldogabb, mint Chopper, mikor az egyik kalandjáról mesél neki. Boldogabb, mint Robin egy új kötet könyvvel. Boldogabb, mint mikor Frankynek több kólája volt, mint szükséges. Még boldogabb, mint mikor Brook egy olyan csontváz viccet mond, ami tényleg vicces.

Mindenki megérdemli, hogy érezze ezt a boldogságot!

Bár a gondolatai meg lettek zavarva, mikor meglátta Namit. Olyan nagyon nyugodtnak tűnt… Várjunk, mi ez, mosolyog?!

Ez nem egy 'Olyan sokkal tartozol, hogy ruhára sem lesz pénzed' típusú mosoly, Usopp mégis felismerte. Oh, igen, ez az a fajta mosoly, amit ő szokott csinálni, amikor Kayára gondol. De miért mosolyog így Nami?

Mivel kíváncsi volt, mitől viselkedik így Nami, Usopp úgy döntött, követi a tekintetét, és látta, hogy nem mást bámul, mint Monkey D. Luffyt.

„Eh?!" suttogta, és erősen figyelte mindkettejüket.

Ha nem ismerte volna jobban… majdnem úgy tűnt, Nami… Nem! Lehetetlen!

Habár Nami volt a legjobb barátja, semmi esély, hogy Naminak efféle érzései legyenek valaki felé. Különösen nem Luffy iránt. Egyszerűen nem vall rá. Mindig megüti az embereket, idegesíti Sanji végtelen szerelem áradata (bár ez érthető…), sohasem pirul el. Mégis, most itt volt, szerelmes pillantások a kapitány felé, aki gondtalanul ült a Sunny oldalán. Úgy néz ki, Nami beleesett a szerelem sötét vermébe.

Usopp szélesen vigyorgott, és tudta, mit kell tennie. Mint mondta, mindenki megérdemli ezt az érzést, tehát most Usopp mester szerelmi terve akcióba lép. Amire még szüksége volt, egy kis segítség…

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	2. Zoro terve

**2. Fejezet – Zoro terve**

Látván, ahogy Nami és Luffy néztek egymásra, Usopp mindenkit (kivéve a navigátort és a kapitányt), a konyhába hívott, hogy megbeszéljék a problémát.

„Szóval, miért vagyunk itt?" kérdezte Franky összezavarodottan nézve a mesterlövészre, aki büszkén ült az asztalon.

Chopper Usopp jobbján ült, és kíváncsian várta, hogy válaszoljon.

Zoro meglehetősen ideges volt, mivel most keltették fel a semmiért. Sanji csendben várt, és Usoppot figyelte egy mosolygós Robinnal együtt.

Brook a hosszúorrú fiú bal oldalán ült csendben várva, hogy miről fognak beszélni.

„Nos, miután mind úgy döntöttetek, hogy kegyetlenül kritizáljátok a szerelmi életemet", kezdte, vádlón bámulva az asztal körül összegyűlt társaságra, akik elkezdtek nevetni. „Úgy döntöttem kiülök a fedélzetre, és amint ott ültem, valami nagyon… érdekeset láttam." fejezte be, majd a körülötte levő emberekre nézett.

„És mi volt az?" kérdezte Sanji. Zoro morgott, és bólintott a mesterlövész felé, hogy fejtse ki bővebben.

„Nami is ott volt, és Luffyra mosolygott." mondta, ezzel vegyes érzelmeket váltva ki az asztal körül. Chopper összezavarodott volt, Brook és Franky csendben maradt a folytatásra várva, Sanji elszürkült, mintha már sejtené a választ, Zoro vigyorgott a szakács állapotán és Robin mindentudóan mosolygott, kezét az álla alatt tartva.

„Mosolygott?" kérdezte Chopper, nem értvén, hogy ez miért akkora szenzáció.

„Ez annyit jelent, hűséges követőim, hogy Nami romantikus érzéseket táplál a kapitányunk iránt." fejezte be, boldogan mosolyogva a rénszarvasra.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AZ ÉN NAMI-SANOM SOHA NEM ESNE BELE EGY ILYEN IDIÓTÁBA!" ordította Sanji, öklével az asztalra csapott, így Chopper leesett, és a Guard Pointba változott.

„AZONNAL LE KELL BESZÉLNEM ERRŐL! BIZTOSAN ÖSSZE VAN ZAVARODVA!" kiáltozta a szakács, és az ajtó felé indult.

„VALAKI FOGJA LE!" kiáltotta Usopp, nem akarván, hogy Sanji bármit is tönkre tegyen, és azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ő nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy megállítsa.

„Örömmel." vigyorgott Zoro, majd felállt, és gyorsan megállította Sanjit azzal, hogy egy kötelet próbált köré tekerni, aztán nem olyan gyengéden a szoba túloldalára dobta. Mivel most már elhallgattatták, a szakács kiáltásainak hangja nem érte el a szobában lévőeket.

„Hol szerezted a kötelet?" kérdezte Chopper csendesen, bár nem kapott választ, mert Usopp ismét beszélni kezdett, és Zoro leült.

„Tehát, mivel én vagyok a szerelem mestere," jelentette ki, mire mindenkitől felvont szemöldököket szerzett. „Úgy gondoltam, segíthetnénk kettejüknek összejönni!" mosolygott, várva a válaszokat.

„Ez nagyon kedves tőled, Mesterlövész-san. Szívesen segítek." válaszolt Robin mosolyogva.

„Nem igazán érdekel, hogy összejönnek-e, vagy nem, de bármit megteszek, ha szaros szakácsot szenvedni láthatom." jegyezte meg Zoro, és vigyorgott, amikor hallotta, ahogy Sanji erősebben próbál kiszabadulni a sértésére.

„Imádnám, ha nee-chan és a kapitány összejönnének! Ez olyan…" mondta Franky, miközben 'férfias' könnyek gördültek le arcán. „ROMANTIKUS!" ordította, és letörölte a könnyeit, mintha valami bele ment volna a szemébe.

„Én is segítek!" adta hozzá Chopper.

„Yohohoho, én is segíteni fogok!" mondta Brook is.

„Nagyszerű! Mindenki benne van! Nos, Sanjit kivéve…" Az utolsó részt csak motyogta, a reménytelen szakácsra nézve.

„Csak távol kell tartanunk Namitól és Luffytól." adta hozzá.

„De mi lesz a reggelivel, az ebéddel és a vacsorával?" kérdezte Franky.

„Ah… Csak szemmel kell tartanunk, és biztosra menni, hogy nem mond semmit!" mondta Brook.

„Nagyszerű!" kiáltott Usopp.

Mindenki az új fejleményekről kezdett beszélni, míg Zoro fel nem tett egy kérdést.

„És… mi a terv?" mondta, kérdően Usoppra nézve.

Usopp egy ideig csendben maradt, és mindenki fejénél izzadtságcsepp jelent meg.

„Még nem találtál ki semmit, igaz?" morogta Franky, karba téve a kezét.

„Nos, nem igazán. Gondoltam, mindenki kitalálhatna egy saját tervet!" mondta boldogan Usopp.

„HŰ, MILYEN REMEK TERV!" kiáltotta Chopper ámulatban.

„Csak most találtad ki…" mondta csendben Zoro, Franky és Brook.

„Ennek ellenére ez egy jó terv, Mesterlövész-san." Robin egyetértett, bólogatott és mosolygott.

„Oké, akkor ki kezdi?" kérdezte Zoro.

„Arra gondoltam, úgy lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha abban a sorrendben haladnánk, ahogy a csapathoz csatlakoztunk." válaszolta Usopp.

„Akkor azt hiszem, én." mondta Zoro elkeseredetten. Összehozni az embereket egyértelműen _nem_ az ő erőssége volt. Egy kicsit csend volt, amíg az ötletek végigfutottak az agyán.

„Oké." kezdte, nem igazán tetszett az ötlet, hogy kerítőt kell játszania, még akkor sem, ha Sanji konkrétan remeg és haldoklik. „Itt a tervem…"

* * *

><p>Nami a fedélzeten ült, kezével visszatartotta haját az arcától, ahogy a lenge szellő fújta. Az egész nap olyan békés volt, bár az ebéd egy kicsit fura. Észrevette, hogy Usopp folyamatosan bámulja, és Robin is csak mosolyog rá. Sanji szörnyen maga alatt volt, és egész idő alatt egy szót sem szólt, ami tényleg furcsa volt, ha azt vesszük, hogy folyamatosan Robinnak vagy neki szokott udvarolni.<p>

„Valami nagyon gyanús…" motyogta magában.

Aztán észrevette, hogy Luffy figyeli. Mindig is ilyen hatalmas szemei voltak, nem? Az emberek általában idegesítőnek találnák, de őt mégis megmosolyogtatta, hogy a kapitánya ilyen figyelmet fordít felé. Majdnem aranyos volt. Nami kuncogott a gondolatán, aztán rájött, hogy már egy ideje bámulja Luffyt, amíg el volt merülve a gondolataiban. Elpirult, és gyorsan elfordította a fejét, mintha mi sem történt volna.

„Oi, Nami!" Luffy megszólította, felhívva a figyelmét.

„Mi az Luffy?" kérdezte, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

„Usopp azt mondta, szeretne mindenkivel találkozni a megfigyelő toronyban." Luffy nevetett, majd odament Namihoz, és megfogta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. Ezután Luffy a megfigyelő torony felé indult, még mindig a narancs hajú lány kezét fogva. Nami észrevette, és elpirult, aztán visszahúzta a kezét.

Mikor odaértek, már mindenki ott volt, és különböző helyeken ültek. Chopper Usopp mellett, Robin egy depressziós Sanji mellett, és Brook Franky mellett állt karba tett kézzel. Zoro, aki a falnak támaszkodott, beszélni kezdett.

„Mivel Göndör-szemöldök szarul van, nem tud őrködni ma este, így azon gondolkoztunk, hogy ti ketten helyettesíthetnétek."

„Eh, miért mindketten?" kérdezte Nami gyanakvóan.

„Nos, mert ha Sanji felébred az éjszaka közepén, Luffy folytathatja a megfigyelést, miközben Nami megvigasztalja."

„Ah, ennek van értelme!" mondta Luffy, és az öklét a tenyerébe csapta egy komoly arckifejezéssel, és próbált profinak tűnni.

„Ezt értem, de miért nem lehet Robin?" kérdezte Nami.

„Sajnálom, Navigátor-san. Késő estig segítek Doktor-kunnak Szakács-san kezelésében, így attól tartok, túl fáradt leszek, hogy őrködni tudjak." válaszolta Robin, hamiskás megbánással az arcán.

Egy percnyi kibúvó keresési gondolkodás után Naminak semmi nem jutott eszébe. Legyőzötten sóhajtott, egyetértett a feltételekkel, és kiment az ajtón, hogy vegyen egy meleg kis fürdőt, hogy megnyugodjon.

Miután Luffy is elment, és valószínűleg ennivalót lop a hűtőből, mindenki fellélegzett, (kivéve Sanjit) hogy a terv eddig bevált.

„Oké, akkor most válasszuk ki, hogy ki marad fenn, és figyeli, mi történik…" jelentette ki Usopp, kezével az állát dörzsölve.

„Én!" mondta Chopper boldogan.

„Én is szeretnék." mondta Brook is.

„Szeretném megnézni, ha nem bánod, Mesterlövész-san." mosolygott Robin.

„Én is nézni akarom!" kiáltotta Franky.

Zoro morgott valamit válaszul. Mivel ez az ő ötlete volt, neki is maradnia kell, és figyelnie az eseményeket, de ha elkezdenek csókolózni, vagy hasonló, akkor azonnal elmegy…

„Ah, akkor mindenki marad!" vigyorgott Usopp, aztán Sanjira mutatott.

„És nem hagyhatjuk neki, hogy bármit mondjon, amivel tönkreteheti a tervet, vagyis őt is itt kell tartanunk magunkkal!"

„MI?!" üvöltötte Sanji, aztán az ajtó felé rohant Nami nevét kiáltva.

Chopper gyorsan beoltotta valamivel a szakácsot, aki egyből összeesett a padlón, és elaludt.

„Woah, szép volt, Chopper!" gratulált Usopp.

„Akkor hát, maradjunk itt fent, és lássuk, mi sül ki belőle…" adta hozzá Robin a fedélzet felé pillantva, ahol Nami és Luffy állt, és a tájat nézte.

* * *

><p>Luffy a figura fején ült, unott kifejezéssel meredt a távolba. Már sötét volt odakinn, ahogy ő és Nami őrködtek. Luffy azon tűnődött, hogy Nami miért vonakodott annyit, hogy vele együtt őrködjön. Nem szeret együtt lenni vele?<p>

Kissé megborzongott.

„Oi, Nami!" szólította meg, és hátrafordult a vörös hajú navigátorhoz, aki csendben ült a fedélzeten.

„Mi az?" kérdezte.

„Nem szeretsz együtt lenni velem?" kérdezte, most még jobban borzongva, ahogy leugrott mellé, és leült.

„M-mi? Persze, hogy szeretek, idióta! Miért gondoltad, hogy nem?" kérdezte kissé sértődötten, amiért másként gondolta.

„Csak érdekelt." mondta, és boldogan vigyorgott a tévedésén.

Luffy folytatta Nami bámulását. Ezelőtt sosem vette észre, de a haja most, hogy a holdfény rásütött, teljesen máshogy nézett ki. Még szebb volt, mint általában.

Nami észrevette, hogy figyeli, és egy kicsit elpirult, majd felé fordult.

„Mi az?" kérdezte ismét.

Luffy gyorsan visszatért a valóságba, és nevetett. „A hajad gyönyörű ma éjjel, Nami!"

Nami fejbe vágta. „EZ MÉGIS MIT JELENTSEN? HOGY NAPFÉNYBEN SZÖRNYŰ?" ordította szúrós szemmel.

Luffy még jobban nevetett, miközben a fejét dörzsölte. „Persze, hogy nem. Mindig gyönyörű!" vigyorgott.

Nami érezte, ahogy még inkább elpirul, és elfordult, vissza a tengerhez.

Kellemes csendben ültek az éjszaka további részében, aztán Nami elálmosodott, és ráhajtotta a fejét Luffy vállára.

_- Eközben az őrtoronyban -_

„Aww, látod ezt?! Ráhajtja a fejét a vállára!" vigyorgott Usopp, ahogy tovább nézte kettejüket.

Zoro már egy ideje elaludt az eszméletlen Sanjit párnának használva.

Robin halkan kuncogott, miközben Luffyt és Namit figyelte.

Brook és Franky is vele nevettek, és Chopper Usopp vállán pihent, mert túl kicsi volt az alap formájában, hogy kilásson, és túl fáradt volt átváltozni.

„Akkor Zoro terve sikeres volt, látszik, hogy közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Ki a következő?" kérdezte Franky.

„Az te vagy, ugye Usopp?" kérdezte fáradtan Chopper.

„Oh, é-én meg akarom tartani a tervemet a végére." nevetett, kissé izzadva.

„Még nincs terved, nem igaz?" kérdezte Franky és Brook egyszerre.

„T-természetesen van! Szükséges hozzá mind a 8000 hűséges követőm, ezért nem tudom most megcsinálni." állította.

„ELKÉPESZTŐ!" kiáltott Chopper csillogó szemekkel, és elfeledkezve a fáradtságáról.

„Oké, akkor," kezdte Robin. „A következő Navigátor-san, de ő nyilván nem vesz részt ebben." mondta.

Mindenki egyetértően bólintott.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaakor," énekelt Brook. „Sanji lenne. Nagy kár, hogy nem hajlandó segíteni…"

„Akkor én jövök!" mondta Chopper boldogan, majd leugrott Usopp válláról, és a szoba közepére állt, megköszörülte a torkát, hogy mindenki figyelmét felhívja.

„Nos hát, az én tervem…"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	3. Chopper terve

**3. Fejezet - Chopper terve**

Késő estig fennmaradva, Chopper csak kevert és kevert, míg végre… elkészült!

„IGEN! MEGCSINÁLTAM!" kiáltotta fel-le ugrálva a székén a betegszobában, és örömében tapsikolva.

Végül leugrott, majd kiment az ajtón, és a fiúk szobája felé vette az irányt. Csendesen kinyitotta az ajtót, és lábujjhegyen besétált, vigyázva, hogy senkit ne ébresszen fel, majd a mesterlövész felé vette az irányt.

„Pssszt, Usopp!" suttogta, finoman rázogatva barátját.

Usopp motyogott valami értelmetlenséget, és elfordult attól, ami megzavarta az álmait. Chopper összevonta a szemöldökét, átnyúlt az ágyon, és meghúzta a mesterlövész hihetetlenül hosszú orrát, mire Usopp végre felébredt.

Mielőtt még bármi zajt csinálhatott volna, Chopper egyik patájával befogta a száját, és egy komoly pillantást vetett rá. Aztán Chopper az ajtó felé indult, jelezve Usoppnak, hogy kövesse, aki most már teljesen éber volt, és halkan kimentek a szobából.

A fedélzeten keresztül a duó belépett a betegszobába. Chopper leült a székére, és barátja felé fordult, aki úgy döntött, az ágyra ül le.

„Szóval? Befejezted?" kérdezte Usopp a rénszarvastól.

„Igen! Ebéd utánra minden készen lesz." Chopper ördögien nevetett.

„Fúú! Egy percig azt hittem, ez lehetetlen." sóhajtott Usopp megkönnyebbülten. „Hogy csináltál egyáltalán egy igazságszérumot?" kérdezte.

Chopper sóhajtott. „Valószínűleg nem fognád fel a magyarázatomat." motyogta, majd leugrott a székről, és az ajtó felé indult.

„Már elnézést! De én vagyok a világ legokosabb embere!" kiáltotta karba tett kézzel, hogy kihangsúlyozza felháborodását.

„HŰ, KOMOLYAN?" ordította Chopper, csodálattal nézve _elképesztő_ barátjára.

„Természetesen! A díjamat Gol D. Roger személyesen adta át." mondta Usopp büszkén.

„De azt hittem, te még nem éltél Roger idejében." mondta Chopper.

Usopp elfehéredett, és izzadni kezdett. „E-ez talán így van, de én olyan bámulatos vagyok, hogy Gol D. Roger leszállott a mennyből _csak azért_, hogy átadhassa a trófeámat." fokozta.

„LENYŰGÖZŐ!" kiáltotta Chopper, és megölelte a mesterlövész lábát elismerésképp.

„Egyébként aludnunk kéne. Majd mindenkinek elmeséljük az igazságszérumot reggel." ásított Usopp, karjaival az ég felé nyújtózott, majd felállt, és kiment.

„Igazad van." helyeselt Chopper, Usopp mozdulatait másolva, és követte a fiúk szobájába.

* * *

><p>A Sunny utasai épp most fejezték be az ebédet. Chopper és Usopp korábban már beszéltek a többiekkel a tervről, és hogy minden készen áll. Chopper nyugtalanul ült Robin mellett várva, hogy Franky jelezze Luffy közeledtét. A hajó másik oldalán Brookot látta, aki egy bizonyos vörös hajú navigátort keresett.<p>

Egyik csontos ujját felemelve Brook kopogtatott a koponyáján. Chopper bólintott, aztán Frankyhez fordult. Látta, amint a hajóács gyengén fejbe vágja magát, és a következő pillanatban Luffy is megjelent.

„Oi, Luffy!" szólította meg Chopper, hogy felhívja a gumifiú figyelmét. A kapitány vigyorgott, és a doktorhoz fordult.

„Mi az, Chopper?" kérdezte törökülésben ülve előtte.

„Azon gondolkoztam, hogy nem akarsz-e játszani?" kérdezte Chopper, patáit idegesen szorongatva.

„Naná! Milyen játékot?" kérdezte.

„Ah, Felelsz vagy mersz!" kiáltotta Chopper, majd hangosan rádobbantott a fedélzetre, ezzel jelezve Robinnak, aki felállt, és bement a konyhába, ahol a búslakodó Sanji volt.

Mikor Chopper a szabályokat magyarázta Luffynak, Robin belépett, és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét.

Sanji lassan felemelte a fejét a pultról, a szemei hirtelen ragyogni kezdtek, és szeretetteljesen vigyorgott.

„Tehetek érted valamit, édes drága Robin-chwanom?" kérdezte a régész körül ugrálva.

„Igen, Szakács-san. Lennél olyan kedves, és készítenél nekem valamit inni, kérlek?" mondta kedvesen mosolyogva a szerelmes fiúra.

„TERMÉSZETESEN, ROBIN-CHWAN! AZONNAL CSINÁLOM!" kiáltotta Sanji, és máris a gyümölcsökhöz rohant.

Robin leült az étkezőben, és türelmesen várt. Mikor Sanji elkészült, megköszönte neki, és visszament a többiekhez, majd leült Chopper mellé.

Míg ő a konyhában volt, Zoro, Usopp és Nami is feljöttek a fedélzetre, és már mind ott ültek Brookkal, Frankyvel, Luffyval és Chopperrel.

Robin eközben beleöntötte a Choppertől kapott főzetet Nami italába, majd átnyújtotta neki.

„Tessék, Navigátor-san! Szakács-san küldte." Robin mosolygott, és hátradőlt a székében.

„Köszi, Robin." mosolygott Nami, majd belekóstolt az italba.

„Te miért nem iszol, Robin? Nagyon finom." kérdezte Nami zavartan.

„Ma már ittam egyet, szóval most nem kívánom. De igazad van, tényleg nagyon finom, Navigátor-san." válaszolta Robin mosolyogva.

„Oh, Robin! Játsszunk egy játékot!" mondta Chopper, és mosolyogva oldalra nézett.

„Milyen játékot szeretnél játszani, Doktor-kun?" kérdezte Robin természetesen.

„Felelsz vagy mersz!" kiáltotta Usopp.

„Rendben van, Doktor-kun."

„Akkor jó! Mindenki játszik, kivéve Sanji!" vigyorgott Chopper a többiekhez fordulva.

Mindenki mosolygott és bólogatott egyetértően, majd leültek egy körbe a fedélzet közepén. Chopper Usopp és Franky között ült. Brook Zoro jobb oldalán, aki Luffy mellett ült. Nami ült Robin másik oldalán, aki Usopp mellett ült, Luffy pedig Nami mellett.

„Oké, akkor körbe fogunk haladni. Akin a sor, választ valakit a körből, és megkérdezi, hogy Felelsz vagy mersz? Aztán az a valaki választ. Ha a merést választja, ki kell találni valamit, amit meg kell tennie. Ha a felelést választja, akkor kérdezni kell egy kérdést, amire muszáj őszintén válaszolnia. Mindenki érti?" kiáltotta Chopper a körülötte lévőkre mosolyogva.

Mindenki bólintott és elkezdték a játékot.

„Én kezdek!" mondta Franky, és mosolyogva körbenézett keresve a megfelelő 'áldozatot'. „Um… Zorot választom!"

Morogva, amiért felébresztette a neve hallata a rövid szunyókálásából, Frankyhez fordult.

„Felelsz vagy mersz?" kérdezte a kiborg.

„Felelek…" motyogta Zoro.

„Oké… Miért alszol a kardjaiddal?" Franky vigyorgott.

„MI? VALAMI PROBLÉMÁD VAN VELE?" üvöltötte Zoro idegesen a hajóács ördögi vigyora miatt.

Mindenki halkan kuncogott, míg Zoro a lehető legcsúnyábban nézett rájuk.

„Nos, nem, semmi gond sincs ezzel, csak kíváncsi voltam, _miért_ ölelgeted őket még az ágyadban is, mint egy plüssmacit minden éjjel…" mormogta Franky még mindig széles vigyorral, remekül szórakozva a zöldhajú frusztrációján.

„Mert így álmomban is meg tudlak ölni, ha idegesítesz napközben…" morogta Zoro, amitől Frankyt kirázta a hideg, és elfordult a dühös férfi fenyegető tekintetétől.

„E-egyébként, azt hiszem, én jövök…" mondta Brook, és körbenézett.

„Yohohoho, Robint választom." mosolyogta.

„Merek." mondta Robin, és a kezével végigsimította a haját.

„Akkor… lássuk, hány kezet tudsz kinöveszteni Chopperen!" nevetett Brook.

„Cien Fleur! _(Száz virág)_" kiáltotta Robin, és száz kezet növesztett a rénszarvas doktoron.

„WOAH! KIRÁLY!" Usopp, Luffy és Chopper ordította egyszerre vigyorogva.

Miután eltűntek a kezek, Chopper visszaült.

„Most Zoro… jön." mondta Chopper, de Zoro elaludt.

„Akkor én jövök! Hihihihi!" nevetett Luffy. „Usopp! Felelsz vagy mersz?"

„Felelek." mondta Usopp. „Mi az?" kérdezte, mindenkire nézve, akik fura képet vágtak.

„Haha, Usopp az igazat fogja mondani!" kiáltotta Franky hangosabban nevetve, amikor Usopp idegesen nézett rá.

„Ez olyan ironikus, haha!" nevetett Nami is a legjobb barátján.

Mindenki elcsendesedett, mikor Luffy beszélni kezdett. „Oké! Az orrod, születésed óta ilyen hosszú?" kérdezte Usoppról a többiekre nézve.

„PERSZE, HOGY AZ!" üvöltötte láthatóan idegesen, miért gondolnák azt, hogy nem?

„Nem tudom, hogy hazudik-e vagy nem…" mondta mindenki.

* * *

><p>Végre Chopper következett. „Namit választom!" kiáltotta a lány felé fordulva.<p>

„Oké." mondta mosolyogva a rénszarvasra. „Felelek."

'Tökéletes…' gondolta Usopp és Chopper.

„Oké…" kezdte kicsit vigyorogva. „Szerelmes vagy valakibe?" kérdezte.

„Igen." válaszolta azonnal, aztán hirtelen a kezével befogta a száját, és megrázta a fejét. „Vá-várj, én-"

„Kibe?" kérdezte mindenki. Még Zoro is felébredt a hirtelen válaszára és őt figyelte. Wow, Chopper tényleg megcsinálta azt az igazságszérumot, vagy _mi_?"

„Csak egy kérdésre válaszolhatok egy körben." sikította, és próbált kikeveredni ebből a kényelmetlen helyzetből.

Luffy üres tekintettel figyelte csendesen bagolyszerű szemével.

„Oké, akkor én jövök." mondta Franky. „Namit választom!" vigyorogta és a lány felé fordult.

„Merek!" mondta Nami vigyorogva a ravaszságán, ahogy sikerült elkerülnie a kérdést.

„Oké… Akkor _merd_ elmondani, hogy kibe vagy szerelmes!" mondta, még jobban vigyorogva, mint ő.

'Francba!' gondolta kicsit izzadva. Miért csinálja ezt? Kizárt, hogy bárkinek is elmondaná ezt a dolgot. És miért beszél egyáltalán ilyen dolgokról? Nem _szerelmes_ senkibe! Vagy… az lenne? Nem! Természetesen nem! Egyébként is, kibe lenne szerelmes?

„Lu-" kezdte, de megzavarta Sanji kiáltása.

„VACSORA! NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!" üvöltötte, majd szívecskés szemmel visszatáncolt a konyhába, de előtte még visszafordult: „Vacsora, férgek…" motyogta a fedélzeten lévő fiúknak.

„OH, NOCSAK! VACSORA! GYERÜNK, EGYÜNK!" ordította Nami egy kicsit _túl_ hangosan, amint Sanji után rohant, a csapat többi tagját otthagyva elképedt csendben.

„Minden pillanat közül, pont ezt kellett választania…" morogta Zoro magának, majd felállt, és ő is elindult a konyhába.

Chopper, Usopp, Franky és Brook felállt nyilvánvaló depresszióban, amiért majdnem elkapták, és ők is elindultak, követte őket egy kissé dühös Robin.

Luffy felállt, és szintén elindult. Általában, mikor evésről van szó, azonnal felugrik, akármit is csinál, és elkezd rohanni, de most csak lassan sétált egy furcsa arckifejezéssel.

* * *

><p>„Nos, mivel Sanji megzavarta a pillanatot, nem tudtuk elérni, hogy bevallja. Bár szép munkát végeztél, Chopper! Egész biztos, hogy Luffyt akart mondani." kiáltotta Usopp boldogan, és hátba veregette a rénszarvast. Sanji csak morgott és vigyorgott, mivel neki úgy tűnt, hogy mivel képes volt megakadályozni, hogy Nami bármit is mondjon ebben a <em>nyilvánvalóan<em> összezavarodott állapotában, a sors is azt akarja, hogy ő és a vörös hajú összejöjjön.

„Ki a következő?" kérdezte Brook.

„Az én lennék." mosolygott Robin kedvesen, lábait elegánsan keresztbe téve.

„Nagyszerű! Mi a terved?" kérdezte Chopper. Franky, Brook és Usopp mind bólogatott, hogy folytassa. Zoro üresen nézett, és a megfigyelő torony falának dőlve figyelt. Mióta elkezdték a küldetést, hogy összehozzák a navigátort és a kapitányt, ez a hely volt a bázisuk, ahol mindent meg tudtak beszélni.

„Először is, holnap Mesterlövész-sannak mindenképpen ki kell vinnie Luffyt a fedélzetre…"

_**Folytatjuk...**_


	4. Robin terve

**4. Fejezet – Robin terve**

A Sunny lassan közeledett egy eddig ismeretlen sziget felé. Az időjárás gyorsan egy meleg és enyhén szellős időre változott a délután folyamán, ahogy a Szalmakalaposok haladtak.

„OI? NAMI! HOGY HÍVJÁK EZT A SZIGETET?", kiáltotta Luffy izgatottan, a teste gyakorlatilag sugárzott.

„Azt hiszem, Eienoai*–szigetnek… Hú, érdekes név." motyogta Nami, és közelebbről is megnézte a Logot.

„EZ A SORS AKARATA! NAMI-SWAN!", kiáltozott Sanji a konyhából a tömeg felé tartva. „LÁTJÁTOK? A SORS IS AZT AKARJA, HOGY MI KETTEN EGYÜTT LEGYÜNK! NEM LÉTEZIK, HOGY AZT AKARNÁ, HOGY AZZAL AZ IDIÓTA L-"

Zoro fejbe vágta Sanjit a katanája végével, sikeresen kiütve a szakácsot. Usopp izzadni kezdett, amint az összezavarodott Namihoz fordult.

„Szóval, mennyi idő még, mire odaérünk?", kérdezte elterelve a figyelmét a szőke séfről.

„Még pár óra, azt hiszem. Talán három?", válaszolta, és hátradőlt a székében, hogy folytassa a napozást.

Robin szintén így tett, és felvette a könyvét az asztalról. Magában mosolyogva már a terve lépésein gondolkozott. Amint kikötöttek, el fogja vinni Luffyt a városba…

* * *

><p>„Kapitány-san!", kezdte Robin, ezzel felhívva a fiú figyelmét a csapat többi tagjáéval együtt. „Azon gondolkoztam, hogy nem kísérnél-e el a városba?", kérdezte kedvesen Luffyra mosolyogva.<p>

„Persze!", vigyorogta a hajó oldalához indulva, majd leugrott a fűre. Robin rövidesen követte, nem elszalasztva a zavart és ideges kifejezést a vörös hajú navigátor arcán.

„Miért akar Robin Luffyval menni?", kérdezte Nami kissé dühösen.

„Passz. Mennyi idő, míg a Log Pose beáll?", mondta Usopp, most az egyszer hatásosan hazudva.

„Nem tudom, de körülkérdezősködök a városban. Ki megy bevásárolni?", válaszolta Nami, és a ruháját igazgatta, majd lemászott a kötéllétrán.

„Nekem hozzávalókat kell vennem, Nami-swan!", válaszolt Sanji elgondolkodva.

„Én szerintem csak edzek…", motyogta Zoro, majd ugyanúgy leugrott a hajóról, ahogy Luffy is tette pár perccel ezelőtt.

„Én maradhatok őrizni a hajót." Usopp mosolygott, aztán előkészülődött a pecázáshoz.

„Én is a hajón maradok." mondta Franky, és követte Usoppot.

„Yohohoho, én megyek, és körülnézek a városban." dúdolt Brook, és követte Sanjit.

„Vennem kell új kötszereket…" mondta Chopper, és felemelte a kalapját, hogy egy kis cetli kiessen belőle. „Oh, és nyugtatókat is. Kifogytunk belőlük." magyarázta, miközben átnézte a listáját, majd visszatette a kalapjába.

„Jó, akkor Franky és Usopp itt marad, a többiek a városban lesznek." jegyezte meg Nami magának, végül leért a létrán, és lustán a Log Pose-jára nézett.

* * *

><p>Robin és Luffy a városban sétáltak. Luffy vezette az utat, amint a körülöttük lévő látványt csodálta. Magas épületekkel voltak körülvéve, mindegyik színes szívekkel dekorálva, amik lágyan lengedeztek a szélben. A nyüzsgő helyiek arcán hatalmas, majdnem nevetséges mosoly. Csókkal és öleléssel üdvözölték egymást, a város minden bizonnyal forgalmas volt a mai napon.<p>

„Elnézést, Jii-chan!", szólított meg Robin egy öregembert, aki az utolsó dísztárgyát pakolta le a pázsitra. A bácsi felnézett, és szélesen mosolygott.

„Ah, Konichiwa, Oujo-san. Segíthetek valamiben?", kérdezte felegyenesedve, kicsit támolyogva.

„Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy az emberek miért díszítik így a házaikat?", kérdezte.

„Oh! Nos, ez a városunk különleges ünnepe." kiáltotta, még jobban vigyorogva, ahogy a körülöttük lévő részre mutatott. „A neve Airihina**!"

Robin mosolygott, majd Luffy felé fordult, aki a bácsit bámulta.

„Oi, Jii-san! Van valami kajád?", kérdezte a háza felé nézve.

„Oh, milyen udvariatlan vagyok! Kérlek, gyertek beljebb, és máris készítek nektek valami harapnivalót." mondta az ajtó felé indulva, és kitárta feléjük.

„KÖSZ, JII-SAN! TE VAGY A LEGJOBB!", ordította Luffy, aki máris berohant csak port hagyva maga után.

„Köszönjük szépen, Jii-san." mosolygott Robin, és követte a kapitányát, majd csendesen leült a nappaliban.

„Szívesen." válaszolta a bácsi a konyhába menet. Hamarosan visszatért az ennivalóval, és letette eléjük az asztalra, ami előtt Robin ült. Az öregember megkínálta őket teával, majd ő is leült velük szembe.

„Jii-san, kérlek, mesélnél nekünk az Airihináról?", kérte Robin, miközben Luffy egy almát rágcsált pár percig, mielőtt még az összes többi gyümölcsöt is embertelen módon magába tömné.

Az öregember értetlenül nézte a fiút, majd a sötét hajú hölgyhöz fordult.

„Hívjatok Hotakanak." mosolygott, és belekortyolt a teájába, majd visszatette a tölgyfaasztalra.

Robin mosolygott. „Rendben, Hotaka-san. Az én nevem Robin, ő pedig Luffy."

Hotaka kedvesen mosolygott a fiatalember felé, aki már majdnem megette az összes ételt. Aztán Robinhoz fordult, és kényelembe helyezte magát a székében.

„Szóval az Airihináról szeretnétek tudni, Robin-chan?", kérdezte.

„Igen." válaszolta, majd kortyolt egyet a csészéjéből, aztán letette, és a kezét az ölébe helyezte.

„Hát akkor, az Airihina legendás története egy Haruka nevű lánnyal kezdődik. Haruka egyedül élt a világban társak nélkül. Egyedül vándorolt, és senkit sem engedett közel magához. Városról városra járt, hogy biztosítsa, nem ragaszkodik senkihez. Rettegett attól, hogy bárkivel is túl barátságos legyen, mert amikor kicsi volt az összes ember, aki fontos volt számára, eltűnt, és soha többé nem látta. Sosem tudta, miért tűntek el, csak azt tudta, hogy senkije sem maradt. Barátokat szerezni túl kockázatos volt, félt, hogy ők is eltűnnének."

„Egy nap ebben a városban egy Takehiko nevű férfi ült a bárban. Haruka belépett, és szerelem volt első látásra. Takehiko odament hozzá, és megkérdezte a nevét, de a lány megrémült, és elszaladt. Takehiko megpróbálta követni, de a pultos megállította. „Semmi értelme beszélni vele." mondta. „Mintha félne bárkihez is közel kerülni."

„Takehiko hazament, és megpróbálta elfelejteni Harukat. Elérkezett a reggel, és szegény Takehiko egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Csak Harukara tudott gondolni. Visszament a bárba megkeresni, de nem volt ott. Órákig kereste az egész városban, míg végre megtalálta. Egy épület falának dőlve ült, és a porba rajzolt egy fadarabbal. Takehiko odament hozzá, és megszólította. Haruka megijedt, és megpróbált elmenekülni, de Takehiko nem engedte el. A lány próbált kiszabadulni, megszökni, de nem tudott. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, felemelte a fejét, és Takehikora nézett, aki szintén ránézett. Takehiko ismét megkérdezte a nevét, és ezúttal válaszolt is: „Haruka" mondta, és kicsit megrezzent a fiú intenzív pillantásától. Takehiko a saját nevével válaszolt, majd megkérdezte, miért rohant el előző nap. „Senkihez sem kerülhetek közel, szóval jobb lenne, ha elmennél." mondta kicsit morogva. Takehiko összezavarodott a válaszán. „Miért nem kerülhetsz közel senkihez? Mi van a családoddal?", kérdezte, amitől Haruka remegni kezdett, szemeiben könnyek gyűltek. „Eltűntek, amikor még kicsi voltam. Mindenki, akihez közel kerültem, eltűnt." törtek ki belőle a szavak, és megtörölgette a szemét.

„Takehiko csak mosolygott, és közeledett Haruka felé, majd megölelte. Haruka megijedt, és ki akart szabadulni, de miután minden próbálkozása kudarcba fulladt, visszaölelte, és hagyta, hogy a könnyek, amiket egy évtizede tart vissza, kitörjenek belőle."

„Miután szétváltak, Takehiko Harukara mosolygott, megfogta a kezét, és átvezette a városon."

„M-mit csinálsz?", kiáltotta rettegve, hogy valami történni fog vele, mivel túl közel került hozzá.

„Ami a szeretteiddel történt, tragikus, és nagyon sajnálom, hogy mindezen keresztül kellett menned ilyen fiatalon, de az, hogy életed hátralévő részét a sötétségben töltöd, nem megoldás. Ha megengeded, bemutatom neked a barátaimat, és talán mi is barátok lehetünk." Takehiko mosolygott, és gyorsított a tempóján, mikor befordultak a következő sarkon.

„De mi lesz, ha történik veled valami?", kérdezte a lány. Ez az ember teljesen lebontja a falait.

„Semmi sem fog történni velem." mondta Takehiko, majd megállt, és szembefordult vele. „Megígérem." mosolyogta.

Lassan Haruka is elmosolyodott. Az első mosolya gyerekkora óta. Olyan sok éve rejtőzött az árnyak között, elkeseredetten próbálva mindenkitől távol maradni, most pedig egyetlen öleléstől és pár vigasztaló szótól ismét boldognak érezte magát. Végre lett egy barátja. Egy barát, akire számíthat. Egy barát, aki megígérte, hogy semmi rossz nem fog történni. Még sohasem érzett ilyet. A szíve veszélyesen gyorsan vert. Annak ellenére, hogy most találkoztak, Takehiko több volt számára, mint egy barát.

„Pár évvel később Harukanak lettek barátai. Emberek, akik törődtek vele. Mindenki szerette a városban, és mindenki ismerte a nevét. Végre volt oka mosolyogni, és mindez Takehikonak köszönhető. Egy évvel ezután megértette, hogy a Takehiko iránti érzései mások, mint a többi barátja iránt érzett érzések. Miután rájött, hogy az érzelmei kölcsönösek, összeházasodtak, és boldogan éltek. Megesküdtek, hogy mindig vigyázni fognak egymásra, és a barátaikra." fejezte be Hotaka a történetet.

Robin melegen mosolygott a kedves történeten.

„Ez egy gyönyörű történet volt, Hotaka-san? Mit ünnepelünk Airihinán?", kérdezte.

„Az egységet és az igaz szerelem erejét. Minden évben ültetünk valamit a bárhoz, ahol a fiatalok találkoztak, ez pedig az új életet jelképezi."

Hotaka mosolyogva Luffyt figyelte, aki már a történet elejénél befejezte az evést, és szintén figyelt. Luffy visszamosolygott rá.

„Köszönet a kajáért, Jii-san." kiáltotta a gumiember.

„Vissza kellene mennünk. Még egyszer köszönjük, Hotaka-san." Robin mosolygott, és az ajtó felé indult.

„Viszlát!", kiáltott utánuk vigyorogva.

* * *

><p>A fedélzeten Nami, Sanji, Chopper és Brook már türelmetlenül várták három társukat.<p>

„Szerintetek Robin és Luffy jól van?", kérdezte Chopper aggódva.

„MEGYEK ÉS MEGMENTELEK, ROBIN-CHWAN!", ordított Sanji készen, hogy leugorjon a hajóról, és a régész keresésére induljon.

„Nincs értelme, Sanji-kun." mondta Nami gyorsan fejbe vágva Sanjit. „Robin erős. Plusz, Luffy is ott van, hogy segítsen."

„Hol van Zoro?", kérdezte Franky, a négy felé tartva, Usopp szorosan mögötte.

„Nyilván eltévedt…" morogták.

Ebben a pillanatban, Zoro megjelent, és valamit morgott magában, ahogy felmászott a fedélzetre, és a többi Szalmakalapos felé ment.

„Mitől vagy ilyen ideges?", érdeklődött Sanji a zöldhajú kardforgatótól.

„Semmi közöd hozzá, te göndör szemöldökű barom." válaszolta, és leült az árbochoz, hogy aludhasson.

„Ja, tuti eltévedt." mondta mindenki.

Pár perccel később Robin és Luffy is megérkezett. Robin üdvözölt mindenkit, majd a székéhez ment. Felvett egy könyvet Eienoai-szigetéről, és elkezdett olvasni.

Luffy kicsit túl boldogan vigyorgott, ahogy a navigátora felé sétált.

„Oi, Nami!", köszöntötte Luffy, ezzel mindenki figyelmét felkeltve (kivéve Zorot, aki még mindig aludt).

„Igen?", kérdezte a kapitány felé fordulva.

Luffy belenyúlt a zsebébe, egy kicsit keresgélt, majd miután megtalálta, elővett valamit. Kinyújtotta a karját, és megfogta Namiét a másik kezével, majd belehelyezte a tárgyat a lány tenyerébe.

Nami becsukta a kezét, és az arcához emelte. Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor meglátta, mi az, csakúgy, mint a csapat. Luffy egy gyönyörű ezüst nyakláncot adott Naminak, amin egy szív lógott, mely a fényben a kék százféle árnyalatában tündökölt.

„Luffy… ezt… ezt _nekem_ vetted?", kérdezte halkan, megdöbbenve egy ilyen drága ajándékon.

„Igen! Robin segített kiválasztani." nevetett, a fekete hajú lány felé mutatva. Robin csupán felemelte a tekintetét a könyvéről, és kedvesen mosolygott a narancs hajú lányra, majd folytatta az olvasást.

„Tetszik?", kérdezte Luffy kedvesen mosolyogva Namira.

„Igen, persze, hogy tetszik!", mosolyogta. „De miért vettél nekem ajándékot?"

„Oh, mert van egy különleges ünnep ezen a szigeten. Csak elfelejtettem, hogy hívják…" motyogta.

„Airihinának hívják, Kapitány-san." emlékeztette Robin, aki felállt, és a csapat többi tagja mellé állt.

„Oh, igen! Airihina! Rengeteg ilyen szép dolgot árulnak, szóval megvettem neked ezt." nevetett Luffy boldogan, mikor látta, hogy Nami egyre jobban mosolyog.

„HOGY MERÉSZELSZ ILYEN AJÁNDÉKOT VENNI AZ ÉN NAMI-SANOMNAK?!", ordította Sanji feldühödve, és készült, hogy megrúgja Luffyt.

„Ő nem a _tiéd_…" morogta Luffy. Aztán elgondolkodott azon, mit is mondott. Aztán rájött, hogy a gondolkodástól megfájdul a feje, úgyhogy inkább abbahagyta, és csak mosolygott Namira.

„Köszönöm, Luffy. Ez elképesztő!", vigyorgott Nami, és megpuszilta Luffy arcát. Aztán visszavonult a kabinjába, hogy keressen egy ruhát, ami illik az új ékszeréhez.

Mikor Nami megpuszilta Luffyt, Sanji összeesett a sokktól és kétségbeeséstől, Usopp kuncogott, Chopper zavartalanul nézett, Robin mosolygott, Brook és Franky pedig vadul vigyorgott. Zoro épp időben ébredt fel, mikor meglátta, fintorgott, és megpróbált visszaaludni.

Luffy csak állt, és nem mozdult. Aztán lassan elmosolyodott, és a konyhába indult valami ennivaló keresésére.

* * *

><p>„Hát…" kezdte Usopp. „Erre nem számítottam." mondta vigyorogva, és leült a megfigyelő toronyban.<p>

Mindenki egyetértett és nevetett (kivéve Zorot, aki csak grimaszolt a történtekre).

„Viszont… szép munka, Robin! A terved, hogy rávedd Luffyt, hogy vegyen Naminak valamit, teljes siker volt." vigyorgott Franky feltartott hüvelykujjat mutatva a sötét hajú hölgynek.

„Köszönöm." mosolygott Robin. „Nagy szerencse, hogy ezen a szigeten van egy ünnep a szerelemnek. Csak egy pár célzást kellett tennem Kapitány-sannak."

„Akkor a következő Franky!", tapsolt Chopper a kék hajú férfi felé fordulva.

„Nos, nekem egy SZUPER tervem van!", vigyorgott a rénszarvasra.

„De a következő szigetig nem tudjuk elkezdeni…"

_**Folytatjuk...**_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Eien no ai<strong> jelentése **örök szerelem**

****Airi** az **Ai (szerelem)** és a **Ri (jázmin)** szavak összetétele. **Hina** pedig a **Hi (Nap)** és **Na (zöldség)** szavak összetétele.


	5. Franky terve

**5. Fejezet – Franky terve**

A hűvös őszi szél gyengéden táncolt a Szalmakalaposok fedélzetén egy adag színes levelet szállítva magával.

„Vagyis…" folytatta Franky karba tett kézzel, amint a többi nyolc fedélzeten lévő kalózra nézett. „Mivel a fiúk kabinja rejtélyes módon el lett árasztva, és nincs elég ágyunk, hogy a Sunnyn várjuk meg, míg a Log Pose beáll, keresnünk kell egy hotelt." fejezte be.

„Miért nem alszotok egyszerűen a fedélzeten?", kérdezte Nami ridegen.

„MI?", Usopp kiakadt, és a vörös felé fordult teljes felháborodással.

„NE LÉGY ILYEN KEGYETLEN, BOSZORKÁNY!", ordította Zoro idegesen, a homlokát ráncolva.

„Minek neveztél?", kérdezte, egy sötét aurával körülötte, miközben a kardforgató felé fordult.

„Uh, um… Se-semmi…" motyogta kerülve a tekintetet, ami végezhet vele.

„Jó, egy hotelben maradunk, míg a Log Pose beáll." egyezett bele végül Nami.

„Az mennyi idő lenne, Navigátor-san?", érdeklődött Robin.

„Három nap, vagyis két estét maradunk, a harmadik nap indulunk sötétedés előtt." válaszolta.

„Ez jól hangzik." mondta Franky. „Pont elég idő, hogy befoltozzam a lyukat." vigyorgott.

„Nagyszerű! Akkor keressünk egy hotelt!", mosolygott Chopper a kötéllétra felé tartva. Nami, Usopp és Robin követte, míg Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Brook és Franky egyszerűen csak leugrottak.

* * *

><p>„Oké, úgy tűnik, van egy max-négy-szoba törvény ezen a szigeten. Párokba kell állnunk!", gúnyolódott Franky.<p>

Usopp Sanjihoz ment, aki bólintott, Chopper Zorohoz ugrott, aki csak morgott, Brook pedig Robinhoz ment, aki mosolygott a csontvázra. Látván, hogy nem maradt egyéb lehetőség, Nami habozva Luffyhoz lépett, aki boldogan vigyorgott.

„Mi lesz veled, Franky?", kérdezte Usopp a kék hajú emberhez fordulva.

„Nos, mivel három ember egy szobában kicsit szűkösen férne meg, inkább a hajón maradok, és megjavítom a sérüléseket. Ha nem bánjátok, alhatnék a hölgyek szobájában?", kérdezte a két nőhöz fordulva, akik bólintottak válaszként.

„Yohohoho, nézzük meg a szobákat!", mondta Brook a lépcsők felé indulva.

Mindenki követte. Usopp Frankyre nézett, aki vigyorgott a mesterlövészre. A hosszúorrú fiú viszonozta a mosolyt, majd folytatta a sétát.

* * *

><p>Nami belépett a szobába. Kicsi volt, a falak halványkékek, a szőnyeg pedig krémszínű. Oldalt volt egy ajtó, ami a fürdőszobába vezetett, ahol egy zuhanyzó, egy vécé és egy mosdókagyló volt megtalálható. Egy nagy tölgyfa szekrény állt az ajtó jobb oldalán, pont a sarokba illeszkedve. A szoba túloldalán volt egy kemény, juharfa asztal egy kis könyvespolccal fölötte a falba építve. A szoba egész kellemes volt, csupán egy apró probléma volt.<p>

„Csak egy ágy van!", Luffy közölte az egyértelműt, majd beljebb ment a szobába, és lehuppant a matracra.

Nami tétován megállt az ajtóban. Luffy észrevette a hideg légkört körülötte, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

„Jól vagy, Nami?", kérdezte oldalra döntve a fejét és kissé duzzogva, míg erőteljesen bámulta a navigátorát.

A tekintete hatására elpirulva, Nami gyorsan bólintott, és becsukta az ajtót. Az ágy másik oldalához ment, és leült.

Már kezdett késő lenni, és a csapat már megvacsorázott, mielőtt az áradás megtörtént. Nami ásított egyet, majd lefeküdt az oldalára.

Luffy, aki szintén fáradt volt, szintén lefeküdt az ellenkező oldalra, lehunyta a szemét, és majdnem azonnal el is aludt.

Nami kínosan érezte magát. Vagyis, nem volt _rossz_ egy ágyban aludni Luffyval. A fiúból áradó kellemes melegség segített megnyugodni, mégis kínosan érezte magát. Azt a késztetést érezte, hogy odabújjon hozzá. A különös az volt, hogy nagyon is szeretett volna. Luffy ezt furcsának találná, igaz? Ki nem találná annak? Még _ő_ is annak találta! Miért akar egyáltalán odabújni hozzá?!

A gondolatai meg lettek zavarva, mikor Luffy keze átfogta a derekánál, és közelebb húzta magához. Nami felemelte a fejét, hogy a fiúra nézzen. A szemei még mindig csukva voltak.

'_Alszik…'_ gondolta keserűen. _'Viszont, ez nagyon kényelmes.'_ vitatkozott magával mosolyogva. _'Gondolom, ha ő sem bánja, akkor én sem…'_

Luffy kicsit horkolt, amitől Nami kuncogni kezdett. Olyan aranyos, amikor nem ennivalót lop, vagy idegesíti. Nem mintha _bárkinek_ is beismerné.

Nami egyik kezével elfésült egy kóbor fekete tincset a homlokáról, és egy pillanatig az arcára tette. Kis idő múlva, a kezét kényelmesen a nyaka köré tette, és békés álomba merült.

* * *

><p>Luffy lassan ébredezett. Mikor visszaemlékezett, hol is van, először Namira nézett, aki a mellkasához simulva aludt. Észrevette, hogy Nami keze a nyakánál van. <em>'Huh. Semmire sem emlékszem múlt éjjelről…'<em> gondolta, majd lassan leengedte a lány kezét az oldalához, és kimászott az ágyból.

Gyengéden megbökve a fejét, Nami ébredezni kezdett valami értelmetlent morogva. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, felnézett a gumiemberre, aki széles vigyorával köszöntötte.

„Mi az?", kérdezte.

„Mennünk kell reggelizni!", jelentette ki, izgatottan kirohanva az ajtón Sanji főztjét keresve.

Nami morogva felkelt. Magában felidézte a tegnap éjjelt. Apám, olyan jót aludt. Kedvesen mosolygott, mikor visszaemlékezett, hogy húzta magához Luffy. _'Ez hiányozni fog, ha visszamegyünk a hajóra…'_ gondolta szomorúan. Aztán fejben felpofozta magát.

Min jár a feje? Hiányozni fog, hogy Luffy ugyanabban az ágyban van, mint ő? Miért vannak ilyen furcsa gondolatai újabban? Úgy tűnik, mintha az egyetlen dolog, ami az fejében jár mostanában, az _Luffy_! Luffy, Luffy és még több Luffy! Minél többet gondol rá, annál jobban úgy érezte, hogy közel akar lenni Luffyhoz. Csak vele akart lenni egész este, mellette üéni vacsoránál, közel lenni hozzá, mikor a térképein dolgozik…

Mit csinál?! Ez úgy hangzott, mint egy szerelmes kiskutya! Várjunk, mi?! _Szerelmes_?!

„Ugh!", morgott Nami a földhöz vágva egy párnát mérgében.

'_Nem akarok most ezen gondolkodni!'_

Felállt, felöltözött, és lement az előtérbe, hogy találkozzon a többi Szalmakalapossal.

* * *

><p>„Szóval…" kérdezte Nami. „Hogy állnak a javítások?"<p>

Franky felnézett, és mosolygott.

„Holnap délutánra végzek is vele." válaszolta, majd lenézett a tányérjára, és meglepetten látta, hogy az étele eltűnt. Franky dühösen Luffyra nézett, aki vígan lopkodta a többiek ennivalóját.

Aztán észrevette, hogy Luffy Nami tányérját mindig érintetlenül hagyja. Néhány 'férfias' könnyet visszafojtva folytatta az evést.

„Miért sírsz, Franky?", kérdezte egy kíváncsi Usopp.

„BETEG VAGY?", ordított Chopper elszörnyülködve.

„Nem, jól vagyok." mosolyogta, majd Usopphoz hajolt, és a fülébe súgta. „Ne felejtsd el megkérdezni Luffyt…" vigyorgott.

Usopp bólintott, és szintén elvigyorodott. Hamarosan mindenki boldogan beszélgetett, Brook végtelen csontváz vicceket mondott, Zoro Luffy kezét csapkodta el a kajájától, és Robin nevetett valamin, amit Chopper mondott.

„Szóval, Luffy…" kezdte Usopp a kapitányhoz fordulva, aki épp el akart csenni egy kis krumplit Robin tányérjáról.

Luffy elengedte az ételt, és a mesterlövészre mosolygott.

„Huh?" kérdezte.

„Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy aludtál?", Usopp még jobban vigyorgott Nami reakciójára.

„Oh, remekül aludtam! Shishishishi!"

Usopp mosolygott, és Namihoz fordult, aki karba tett kézzel figyelte.

„És te hogy aludtál, Nami?"

„Jól." mondta még csúnyábban nézve.

„Huh? Csak jól?" kiáltotta Luffy kicsit dühösen a válaszára.

Mindenki Luffyra nézett. Zoro szemei nagyra nyíltak, Sanji a szalvétájába harapott, hogy lenyugtassa magát, Robin mosolygott, Usopp Frankyvel és Brookkal együtt vigyorgott és Chopper zavartnak tűnt. Nami ezzel szemben elpirult.

„M-mi?", dadogta kényelmetlenül a nagy csendben.

Egy kínos csend költözött a szobába az evés hátralévő részében. Luffy a kirohanása óta nem lopkodta mások ételét, és csak a sajátjáról evett mindenki más elégedettségére.

'_Ez meg mi volt?'_, gondolta Usopp a gumiemberre nézve, mielőtt visszatért a babjaihoz.

* * *

><p>„Hé, Luffy…"<p>

„Hmm?"

„Ez meg mi volt?"

Luffy a mellette lévő narancs hajú lányra nézett. Kényelembe helyezte magát az ágyon, és a kezeit a tarkójához támasztotta.

„Mire gondolsz?", kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva zavarodottan.

„Vacsoránál." közölte, és látván a megzavarodott arckifejezését hozzáadta. „A hirtelen kirohanásod?"

Mikor Luffy rájött, hogy mire gondol, kicsit kuncogott, és a plafont bámulta.

„A nevetés _nem_ válasz!", szidta Nami idegesen.

Aztán Luffy egy kedves mosollyal Nami felé fordult. Namit ez váratlanul érte, de folytatta a bámulást egy normális választ várva.

„Nem tom."

„Hogy érted, hogy nem tudod?"

„Amikor azt mondtad, hogy csak jól aludtál, az valamiért elszomorított." vigyorogta. „Bár nem tudom, miért…"

Nami kicsi bűntudatot érzett. „…Sajnálom." suttogta elkapva a mellette fekvő fiú figyelmét.

„Ne sajnáld, Nami! Nem a te hibád." biztosította egy vigyorral.

„…Remekül aludtam." suttogott ismét, most halkabban, mint az előbb.

Ekkor Luffy még jobban vigyorgott, és megölelte Namit, aki elpirult, mivel nem számított erre, de gyorsan viszonozta az ölelést.

„…Ezt miért kaptam?", kérdezte mosolyogva a sötét szemeibe bámulva.

„Nem tudom. Amit mondtál, az boldoggá tett." vigyorgott, amitől az orruk összeért.

Felfedezve a pozíciójukat, Nami nagyon elpirult, és kicsit túl gyorsan elfordult, behunyta a szemét. „Jó éjt!", motyogta, majd elaludt.

Luffy kicsit kuncogott a reakcióján, majd ő is becsukta a szemét. Karjait a dereka köré fonta, és hozzábújt a nyakához.

Szeretett Namival aludni. Meleg volt és jó illatú. Olyan kényelmes volt így.

„Jó éjt, Nami!"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	6. Brook terve

**6. Fejezet – Brook terve**

A Sunny most már tökéletes állapotban volt, hála Franky lenyűgöző hajóácsi tehetségének, és a Szalmakalapos kalózok a következő sziget felé tartottak. Usopp boldogan pecázott Luffyval a hajó oldalán, Zoro megint az ideges Sanjival harcolt és a hajóács lent dolgozott a műhelyében egy újabb kóla meghajtású fejlesztésen. Nami és Robin napoztak és olvastak a fedélzeten, hogy elüssék az időt. Chopper pedig boldogan nevetett Brookkal egy csontváz viccen.

„MIT MONDTÁL, MOSZATFEJ?", üvöltött a szakács a katanát tartó emberre.

„JÓL HALLOTTAD!", Zoro vigyorogni kezdett, majd bátran folytatta. „AZ EGYIK SZEMÖLDÖKÖD KICSIT TÚL BALRA ÁLL, HERCEGNŐ!", nevetett, és ezzel leengedte a védelmét a támadó Sanji előtt.

Mikor a kettő ismét harcolni kezdett, Usopp Robinra nézett. Robin kacsintott, felállt, elnézést kért Namitól, és lement, hogy megkeresse Frankyt. Ezt látván Chopper és Brook is lassan elindultak a megfigyelőtorony felé. Zoro szintén követte őket, miután a katanája markolatával kiütötte Sanjit, és átdobta a válla felett.

Usopp felállt, elköszönt Luffytól, és ő is követte a többieket.

„Hova megy mindenki?", morogta Nami. Sejtette, hogy valami történik a háta mögött.

Körülnézett a fedélzeten, és csodálkozva látta, hogy Luffy csendesen ül és horgászik. Észre sem vette, hogy majdnem az egész csapat eltűnt.

* * *

><p>„Ember, úgy megnéztem volna, mi történik a hotelben!", duzzogott Usopp karba tett kézzel.<p>

„Hát, biztosítottam, hogy olyan szobát kapjanak, amiben csak egy ágy van, szóval valaminek történnie kellett." vigyorgott Franky boldogan a teljes sikerű tervén. A kiborg Brook mellé állt, aki halkan nevetett.

„Akkor, ki a következő?", kérdezte Chopper, és a mellette álló Robinra nézett.

„Azt hiszem, Csontváz-san." válaszolta a szóban forgó személyre tekintve.

„Mi a terved?", kérdezte Usopp. Sanji csak csendben duzzogott a sarokban.

„Yohohoho~!", dúdolt Brook jókedvűen a szobában összegyűlt emberek felé fordulva. „Először is meg kell kérnem Nami-sant, hogy mutassa meg a -"

Brookot gyorsan fejbe vágta egy dühös Sanji.

„NE SZÓRAKOZZ MÁR, HANEM MONDD VÉGRE AZ IGAZI TERVET!", ordította.

Usopp, Zoro, Franky és Chopper Sanjiról Brookra néztek, aztán vissza Sanjira tátott szájjal. Mikor észrevette a csodálkozó tekintetüket, Sanji gyorsan visszafordult a sarka menedékébe, valami olyasmit motyogva, hogy „Nami-swan az enyém…"

„N-nos, mindegy…" mondta Usopp még mindig meghökkenve, és az ismét depressziós szakácsot figyelgetve. „Mi az _igazi_ terved?"

* * *

><p>„Egy buli?", kérdezte Nami szkeptikusan a csontváztól. „Miért?"<p>

„Yohohoho, természetesen, hogy megünnepeljük a barátságunkat." dúdolta Brook a narancshajú lánynak. „Ez egy parti, hogy kifejezzük annak a tiszteletét, hogy a szívünk egyként ver. Bár nekem nincs szívem!", nevetett, majd visszament a többiekhez.

Nami kissé morgott. Valami készült, és tudni akarta, hogy mi. Lehet, hogy még nem tudta az _összes_ darabot a helyére tenni, de valami azt súgta, hogy Usopp áll mindennek a közepén. Mit tervez?

Hirtelen vigyorogni kezdett, amint Brook és a többiek felé ment. Játszani a tudatlan lesz a legjobb megoldás, hogy kitalálja, mi történik, szóval egyelőre csak a közelgő parti kellékeiről beszélgettek.

* * *

><p>A parti csúcspontján volt. Sanji tonnányi ételt készített Usopp meglepetésére. Zoro ivóversenyt tartott Namival, és finoman szólva könyörtelenül elbukott. Luffy Chopperrel és a mesterlövésszel ünnepelt, míg Robin oldalt állt egy koktéllal a kezében mosolyogva az előtte játszódó jeleneten. Franky Brook zenéjére táncolt.<p>

Miután Zoro már képtelen volt többet inni, hangosan morgott, és elment aludni. Nami vigyorgott, és kiszámolta, mennyi adósságot adjon hozzá a zöld hajú számlájára, majd odament Robinhoz.

„Élvezed a bulit, Navigátor-san?", kérdezte a fiatalabb lánytól.

„Naná! Ez még 20 000 beli…" vigyorogta, és nekidőlt a falnak. Az a mennyiség, amit megivott, minden normális embert kiütne, ő mégis teljesen józan volt, ami még egy pluszt jelentett a pozitív tulajdonságainak listáján.

„Akkor jó." válaszolta Robin, és még egyet kortyolt az italából. „Azt hiszem, hívnak minket középen." mondta, és a mosolygó Brook felé indult. Nami követte, ahogy a többiek is.

„Yohohoho! Itt az idő, hogy mindenki keressen egy partnert, és táncoljon!", kiáltotta a csontváz, a hegedűjét az álla alá helyezte (nincs csontváz vicc), és egy vidám dallamú Binks szakéját játszott.

Meglepő, de Luffy volt, aki először megmozdult. Egyenesen Namihoz lépett vigyorogva. Nami visszamosolygott rá, arca enyhe rózsaszínt vett fel, amit szerencsére senki nem vett észre. Sanji teljes sebességgel Robinhoz rohant, de megállította Chopper, akinek a felajánlását Robin kedvesen elfogadta. Usopp Frankyvel táncolt, Zoro pedig még mindig aludt. A depressziós Sanji bevonult a legközelebbi sarokba.

Ahogy mindenki elkezdett táncolni, Luffy megfogta Nami kezét, és vigyorgott. Binks szakéjának fülsüketítő dallama zengett végig a fedélzeten, a fiú pedig csak nevetett, ahogy elkezdte a lányt forgatni. Nami feloldódott, és követte a fiú mozgását.

Robin és Chopper csendben táncoltak, és örömmel nézték a kapitányt és a navigátort, akik a parkett közepén táncoltak. Usopp, aki feladta, hogy lépést tartson Frankyvel, Brookra vigyorgott és felmutatta hüvelykujját, majd leült a most már ébren lévő Zoro mellé.

„Boldognak tűnnek." mondta a zöld hajú kardforgató egykedvűen, amint átült törökülésbe.

„Aha!", vigyorgott Usopp. „Brook mindjárt kezdi a lassú dalt."

Ebben a pillanatban a csontváz lassított, egy új dallamot kezdett. Mikor Nami észrevette a hirtelen változást, Brookra nézett, aki csak mosolygott rá.

Nami szíve dübörgött, amint érezte, hogy Luffy közelebb húzza magához, karjait pedig a derekára rakja. Felnézett az arcára, ahol még mindig ott ült az a vigyor, bár ez most mégis egy kicsit más volt. Ez kisebb volt és melegebb. Önkéntelenül Nami a nyaka köré fonta karját, amitől Luffy egy kicsit, de még jobban vigyorgott.

'_Olyan nehéz a lazát játszani…'_ gondolta. Miért van az, hogy Luffy mindig ilyen hatással van rá?

Chopper és Robin lassan csatlakoztak Usopphoz, hamarosan a síró Franky is követte őket, aki a még táncoló párból áradó romantikus érzelmeket hibáztatta a könnyeiért. Usopp csak mosolygott.

Nézd, milyen boldogok együtt! Nem tudta _elhinni_, hogy Naminak lehetnek efféle érzései bármi más felé, mint a pénz, mégis most itt volt, Luffy mellkasának simulva, az arca tűzvörös, de mégis mosolygott. Luffy, a másik oldalról vadul vigyorgott, amint a lányt tartotta. Ha bármilyen, akkor ilyen volt Luffy mindig. Vigyorgó és boldog. Ez volt az ismertető jegye, ám most valami más is ragyogott a szemében, és Usopp túl jól ismerte ezt a ragyogást.

A mesterlövész sóhajtott, ahogy visszagondolt Kayára. Mit csinálhat most? Mikor láthatja újra? Már alig _várta_, hogy egy újabb _igaz_ történetet meséljen neki arról, hogy hozott össze két embert. Aztán rájött. Még mindig van tennivaló, és már csak az ő terve maradt hátra. A végső löket. Nem adhatja fel most. Már olyan közel vannak.

A zene lassan befejeződött, és eltűnt a hűvös esti szélben. Nami fázott, bár Luffy még mindig ölelte, lassan a hullámok hangján ringatózva.

* * *

><p>„Oi, Luffy!", kezdte Usopp a sötét hajú legjobb barátjára nézve. A két fiú egyedül ült a fedélzeten, és a csillagokat nézték.<p>

„Hm?", válaszolt Luffy, és szintén a mesterlövészre nézett.

„Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy jól érezted-e magad a partin?", kérdezte.

„Persze! Shishishi!", nevetett Luffy, majd lelökte a szalmakalapját a fejéről, ami így a nyakán landolt.

Usopp igyekezett. Vagyis, Luffyval könnyű beszélgetni. Ez csak egy egyszerű párbeszéd vele. Ennek ellenére Usoppnak gondot okozott megfogalmazni az _igazi_ kérdést. Nem akarta gyanúba sodorni magát. Aztán mentálisan felpofozta magát. Most _Luffyról_ beszélünk. Azt sem tudja, hogy _betűzzük_, hogy gyanús.

'_Egyszerűen csak megkérdezem…'_

„Szereted Namit?"

Ez a kérdés meglepte Luffyt, abbahagyta a nevetést, és az arckifejezése megfejthetetlen lett.

Csendben ültek, míg végül megszólalt.

„Mi?", kérdezte, hátha rosszul hallotta.

„Szereted Namit?", kérdezte Usopp ismét, és teljesen a fiú felé fordult, hogy jobban lásson a sötétben.

„…Persze, hogy szeretem."

Usopp elvigyorodott, majd komolyan nézett Luffyra.

„Tudod, milyen értelemre gondoltam?"

A fiú csendes maradt egy ideig, még mindig a göndör hajú mesterlövészre bámult, majd bólintott a fejével.

„Jó." mondta Usopp, kedvesen mosolygott, és visszaemelte tekintetét a csillagos égboltra.

Luffy most kíváncsi lett. „Miért kérded?"

Usopp nevetett a kérdésén, mire a gumifiú kissé összezavarodott.

„Csak érdekelt." biztosította, és legyezett a kezével, mintha a rovarokat kergetné el.

„…Elmondtad már neki?"

„Nem!", Luffy vigyorgott, Usopp a szemét forgatta.

„Miért nem?!"

„Nem kérdezte." védekezett, a kezét a tarkójára tette, és kinyújtóztatta a lábát.

„Nem _kell_ kérdeznie, idióta!"

„Miért nem? _Te_ is megkérdezted…"

Usopp fejbe vágta magát idegességében. Komolyan! Ez olyan Luffys volt.

„Miért? Félsz tőle, vagy mi?", gúnyolódott a hosszúorrú, és vigyorgott a barátja reakcióján.

„Nem!", Luffy karba tette a kezét, és elfordította a fejét.

„Akkor miért nem mondtad el neki?"

„Mert csak!", vitatkozott.

Usopp morgott. Úgy tűnik, Luffy nem fog többet elárulni neki, és ő nem fog szükségtelen gombokat nyomkodni.

„Mennünk kéne aludni." mosolygott Usopp megértően. _Biztosan fél a visszautasítástól, vagy hasonló…_

„Menj előre, én még maradok egy kicsit."

Usopp visszafordult, és észrevette a fiú kifejezését.

'_Ne gondolkodj túl sokat, Luffy…'_ gondolta, miközben a fiúk kabinja felé ment. _'Ezt nem neked találták ki…'_

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	7. Usopp terve - Irész

**7. Fejezet – Usopp terve I.rész**

Usopp a fedélzeten ült, szemei a kapitányán. Mosolygott. A húsimádó fiú a Thousand Sunny oldalán ült szenvedő arckifejezéssel. Egyik könyökével a combján, öklével az álla alatt támaszkodott.

A legtöbb ember ezt nagyon érdekesnek találná, de ez csak Luffy volt, mikor nem rohangált egy gumilabda sebességével és energiájával. Valami azonban mégsem stimmelt.

Sóhajtozott. Minden egyes percben – miután Usopp rájött, hogy ezek a gondolkodás fájdalmas percei -, a fiú sóhajtott és morgott a fejét egyre jobban lehorgasztva.

Usopp nem volt szadista típus, azonnal odamenne, hogy megkérdezze, mi aggasztja… ezt tenné, ha nem tudná az okát. Igen, úgy tűnik a tegnap esti kis beszélgetésük miatt a gumifiú válságos állapotba került.

Még akkor is, ha a többiek nem vették észre, (vagy csak ünnepeltek) hogy Luffy kevesebbet eszik. A nap minden egyes szabad percében Namit bámulta. A mesterlövész biztos volt benne, hogy még aludni sem aludt.

Hogy miért nem csinálta Usopp semmit? De igenis csinált. Lassan, de biztosan közelebb hozta a kapitányt és a navigátort a többi Szalmakalapos segítségével – kivéve Sanjit -.

Most itt az ideje a végső tervnek! A szerelem mesterének, Usopp tervének!

Vigyorogva elindult megkeresni a társait.

* * *

><p>Mindenki, aki számított a megfigyelőtoronyban volt. Brook és Franky csendben álltak várva, mit mond a mesterlövész. Chopper megint a hosszúorrú fiú vállán pihent, és aggódva nézett körül a szobában. Robin egy jókedvű Zoro mellett állt. Sanji a földön ült a zöld hajú mellett, előre-hátra hintázva, míg könnycseppek gördültek le a szakács arcán.<p>

Usopp mosolygott és Choppert simogatta. A csend pedig végre megtört.

„Jól van, emberek, ez lesz az utolsó terv." kezdte, amitől Sanji még jobban zokogott Zoro elégedettségére. „És mivel _én vagyok_ a szerelem mestere, könnyű volt kitalálnom. Hogy miért? Mert ebben a másodpercben találtam ki." vigyorgott, amitől Chopper izgatottan sikított.

Franky és Brook csak forgatták a szemüket.

„Szóval mi a terv, _mester_?", kérdezte Zoro, mire Robin nevetett, majd összeszedte magát.

Usopp morgott a sértésre. „Azt kérdezed, mi a tervem?", győzedelmesen mosolygott, mellkasát kidüllesztve. „Rávesszük Luffyt, hogy valljon."

* * *

><p>Nami a fedélzeten ült, és egy új könyvet olvasgatott, élvezte a csendet és békét. Ez furcsa volt. Reggel óta az összes társa eltűnt. Nos, Luffyt kivéve. A navigátor tényleg szerette őket, de a béke ritka dolog, ha a Szalmakalapos kalózok tagja vagy. Őszintén, az sem lepné meg, ha összetörne a hajó.<p>

A tekintete a kapitányára vándorolt. Sóhajtott. A fiú egy centit sem mozdult, mióta a fedélzetre jött, csak bámult a tengerre. Majdnem olyan volt, mintha egy másik világban járna.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami zavaró volt csak az, hogy folyamatosan sóhajtozott és morgott. Mintha saját magával háborúzna.

Nami tudta, milyen fejben csatázni. Amikor Arlong markában volt, rengeteget vitatkozott magával, hogy tényleg a helyes dolgot teszi-e. Vajon azt akarná a családja és a barátai is, hogy neki dolgozzon, és így megmentse a falut?

Nami sóhajtott a keserű emléke, és megint a gumifiúra nézett. Amikor ő harcolt az elméjében, mindig segített, ha beszélt róla. Nem mintha ezt megtehette volna, de hé, biztosan többet segíteni, mint ha csak megtartanád magadnak.

Miután elkerülte a nyilvánvaló viccet, amit Luffyból és az agyából csinálhatna, Nami felállt, és odament hozzá.

_**Eközben…**_

„Ez az, működik! Odamegy hozzá!", suttogta Usopp, Chopper pedig éljenzett. Brook nevetett Frankvel, Robin pedig Zoro mellett ült kedvesen mosolyogva. A zöld hajú fiú elképesztően jól szórakozott a duzzogó Sanjin, aki most halkan zokogott a padlón.

„Hé, Usopp? Miért bujkálunk a bokorban?", kérdezte Chopper.

„Mert ha Nami rájön, hogy figyeljük, lassú és fájdalmas halálban lesz részünk." jelentette ki a mesterlövész, mintha ez köztudott tény lenne.

Zoro, Brook és Franky egy bólintással és rémült arckifejezéssel értettek egyet.

_**A fedélzeten…**_

„Luffy?"

Meglepődve a hirtelen hangra, a megszólított fiú a hang forrása felé fordult. Mikor látta, hogy Nami az, elmosolyodott, majd visszafordult az óceánhoz.

„Igen?", kérdezte.

Nami összeráncolta a homlokát, és gyorsan fejbe vágta. „Nézz az emberekre, ha hozzád beszélnek, idióta!"

„AÚ, NAMI! EZ FÁJT!"

Luffy duzzogott, és a pontot dörzsölgette, ahol lassan kezdett egy púp nőni.

„Miért vagy ilyen komoly?", kérdezte, és a hajó oldalának dőlt.

„Huh?", kérdezte csodálkozva.

„Egész nap meg se moccantál, idióta.", mondta idegesen a halvány értelmessége miatt.

„Oh, tényleg?"

A fiú csak megrántotta a vállát, szomorúan nézett, és még egyet sóhajtott.

„Látod? Ez az! Miért sóhajtozol ma ennyit?"

Luffy Namira nézett, majd morgott, elfordult, és az egyik karjával a fejét támasztotta. „Miattad."

Nami kissé meglepődött ezen. Mit csinált? Azért, mert tegnap megütötte? De az csak azért volt, mert valahogy Luffynak sikerült beleesnie a tengerbe, és mivel Zoro aludt a megfigyelőtoronyban, neki kellett felébresztenie. Igen, ő maga is megmenthette volna, de épp egy vadiúj ruha volt rajta. _Nem_ akarta egy idiótáért eláztatni.

„Mit csináltam?", kérdezte a szemöldökét összevonva. Kettejük közt kínos csend lett úrrá, mivel Luffy nem válaszolt a kérdésére. Úgy tűnt ismét mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban.

Nami morgott, majd visszament a székéhez, idegesen felkapta a könyvét, és folytatta az olvasást.

_**A bokrokban…**_

„Mi a…?", motyogta Franky erősen gondolkodva azon, ami az imént történt.

Zoro képzeletben fejbe csapta magát. Nami kérdését figyelmen kívül hagyni nagy hiba volt.

Robin kicsit morgott a helyzet tönkremenetele miatt, aztán felállt és bement a konyhába. Brook követte az enyhén depressziós Sanjival együtt. Chopper duzzogott és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Usopp arca komoly volt, egy újabb ötleten agyalt, hogy rávegye a gumifiút az érzései bevallására.

'_Ember!' _sopánkodott magában. _'Ez nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltam…'_

* * *

><p>Egy újabb napsütéses nap. A szél nyugodt volt, az égen alig voltak felhők. Egy gyönyörű nap, hogy kinn legyünk a fedélzeten.<p>

Nos, az idő úgy tűnik, nem számított Luffynak. Az utóbbi időben a nap 24 órájában a Sunny fején ült. Még enni is alig ment le, bár Sanji mindig kivitt neki egy nagy tálca húst, amit el is tűntetett.

Luffy csak gondolkodott. Néhány ember ezt lehetetlenségnek találná. Miért gondolkodna _napokig_? Ráadásul Luffy nem volt egy gondolkodós személy. Inkább a tettek embere volt, mindenbe beleugrik, ami egy kicsit is izgalmasnak tűnik, nem törődve a következményekkel. Akkor miért tölt ennyi időt a _gondolkodásra_?

A válasz egyszerű. _Nami_.

A sötét hajú fiú sóhajtott. Huh, mostanában gyakran csinálja ezt. Mint a gondolkodást. Gondolkodni nehéz! Általában csak aludna vagy enne… vagy akármi mást, most mégis, mikor megpróbálná elfoglalni magát, a gondolatai mindig visszatalálnak a navigátorra.

Nem tudta, mikor kezdődött.

Talán valamikor a közös útjuk során?

Luffy kicsit morgott.

'_Nem, biztos, hogy az előtt.'_

Akkor, mikor a segítségét kérte Arlong ellen? Ahogy ránézett, könnyek hullottak a szeméből, arcán fájdalom… Luffynak fájt így látnia.

Vagy talán ez egy _szerelem első látásra _dolog volt, amiről Sanji mindig beszél?

Luffy hangosan mordult egyet, és drámaian hátrahajtotta a fejét.

'_GONDOLKODNI NEHÉZ!'_

De miért is gondolkodik ennyit ezen? Tudta, hogy szereti Namit. Jobban, mint bármi mást. Ezt már tudta. Akkor miért jár rajta az esze éjjel-nappal?!

„Oi, Luffy?"

Usopp hangja kiszakította a gondolataiból. A mesterlövész felé fordult, és egy kicsit rámosolygott.

„Hm?"

A hosszúorrú megzavarodott a fiú hirtelen hangulatváltozására. Őszintén szólva nem gondolta, hogy Luffy _ilyen_ könnyen beszélni fog vele.

„Nem tudod, mi baja Naminak?", kérdezte érdeklődve. „Valamiért nagyon idegesnek tűnik…"

Luffy csak megrándította a vállát, és visszafordult a tenger felé. „Passz."

Usopp összeráncolta a homlokát. Nekitámasztotta a hátát a hajó oldalának, és a mesterlövész ismét kérdezett.

„Gondolod, hogy bármi köze lehet hozzád?"

Luffy erre megmerevedett, és hirtelen a göndör fiú felé fordult. Öntudatlanul visszatette a kalapját a fejére, a kapitány duzzogott.

Usopp nevetett. „Ezt igennek veszem."

„Nem tudom." ismételte a gumifiú, ásított és nyújtózkodott.

„Mondtál neki valamit, ami felbosszantotta?", kérdezte, valahogy sikerült hatásosan hazudnia. Nagyon is jól tudta, mit mondott az idióta, amitől ideges lett.

Luffy nem válaszolt.

„Luffy?"

A húsimádó fiú csendben maradt, a szemeit elrejtette a kalapja árnyéka.

„Namin gondolkodsz az utóbbi pár napon?"

Erre a kijelentésre Luffy kissé felugrott, és az egyik ujjával felemelte a kalapját a szeme elől.

„Igen." válaszolt egyszerűen. „Honnan tudtad?"

„Megérzés." mondta. „Egyébként, miért gondolkodsz ennyit? Még ha Nami is az…"

Luffy morgott, és teljesen a hosszúorrú fiú felé fordult. „Hát ez az! Nem _tudom_, miért!"

Usopp felvonta a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve. „Nem… nem tudod, miért gondolkodsz rajta ilyen sokat?", kérdezte, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy jól hallotta-e.

A kapitány bólintott. „Miért?"

„…Mit miért?"

„Igen! Miért gondolok annyit Namira mostanában?"

„Mert szereted?", próbálkozott Usopp. Hát, ez egy kínos beszélgetés lesz.

„Azt tudom!", morgott, és karba tette a kezét.

Látván, hogy ez az állapot zavarja a fiút, Usopp úgy döntött, megkéri.

„Ha tudod, akkor miért viselkedsz így?"

„Nem tudom."

„…Mérges vagy, _mert_ szereted?"

Luffy erélyesen morgott, és rázta a fejét.

„Nem. Tudom, hogy boldog vagyok, mert szeretem… de amikor kimondom, valamiért szomorú leszek…"

Usopp bámult Luffyra. Aztán mindent megértett, és vigyorogni kezdett.

„Ah, értem…" nevetett, mire Luffy rögtön felé fordult.

„Komolyan?! Mondd el!", kérlelte, majd leugrott a Sunny fejéről, és elkezdte rázogatni Usopp vállát.

„Azt akarod, hogy ő is szeressen."

„…Igen?"

Usopp bólintott, a vigyor még mindig a helyén, amint lerázta a fiú kezét a válláról.

Azután, ami az első pillanatnak tűnt az örökkévalóságban, Luffy teljes szívéből nevetett. „Oh, igen! Szeretném!", értett egyet.

Usopp a szemét forgatta a kapitány egyszerű észjárására. Miért nem jött rá ő maga?

„Nos, ha ez minden, akkor megyek, megkeresem Frankyt, és segítek neki a hajó fejlesztésében."

„Várj!", állította meg Luffy.

„Mi az?", kérdezte Usopp. Komolyan még magyaráznia kell? Ő is fiúból van az Isten szerelmére! Biztos volt benne, hogy Luffy nem az a típus, aki a végtelenségig beszél az érzéseiről.

„Most mit csináljak?"

Usopp pislogott, majd egy hatalmas mosoly követte. _'Talán rávenni, hogy valljon, nem is lesz olyan nehéz…'_

„Mondd el neki!"

„Elmondani kinek, mit?"

Usopp homlokon csapta magát. _'Komolyan?'_

„Mondd el _Naminak_, hogy _szereted_, idióta!"

„Oh, oké!"

És ezzel Usopp elment megkeresni Frankyt, míg Luffy, vigyorogva a navigátor keresésére indult.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	8. Usopp terve - IIrész

**8. Fejezet – Usopp terve II.rész**

„Ennek egyszerűnek kellett volna lennie!", morgott Usopp. A mesterlövész drámaian a falnak dőlt és lecsúszott a padlóra.

„Úgy tűnik, nincs szerencsénk." mondta Chopper Usopp pozícióját utánozva.

„Először Franky sétált be, hogy tönkretegye a pillanatot…" motyogta Usopp, miközben átült törökülésbe.

„Hé!", kiáltott a kiborg. „Nem _azért_ sétáltam be, hogy tönkretegyem a pillanatot! Csak rossz volt az időzítésem!", védekezett.

„Mintha azt akarnád, hogy elbukjunk." morgott Usopp. „USOPP KAPITÁNY HAJÓJÁN NEM JÁRKÁLHATNAK ÁRULÓK!"

„Nem akarom, hogy elbukjunk! Neked valami baj van a fejeddel." vitatkozott Franky felemelve a kezét a hatás kedvéért. „Így történt…"

_**Korábban:**_

„_**Oi, Nami!"**_

_**Usopp felfigyelt a kapitány hangjára, ami átszelte az egész hajót. A mesterlövész reakcióját látva, Chopper is felnézett a munkájáról, és az ajtóhoz ment. Usopp követte a hangot, mígg meglátta Namit a napágyán pihenni és Luffyt körülötte legyeskedni.**_

„_**Mi az, Luffy?", kérdezte, és felemelte a napszemüvegét, hogy közvetlenül a fiú szemébe nézhessen.**_

_**Chopper és Usopp bólintottak egymás közt, eldöntve, hogy elrejtőznek egy megfelelően elhelyezett fa mögött.**_

„_**Valamit mondanom kell." mondta az ébenfekete hajú fiú ostoba vigyorral az arcán.**_

_**Nami letette maga mellé a könyvét, és teljes figyelmét a fiúra szegezte. „Rajta!"**_

„_**Ki fogja mondani!", kiáltotta Usopp, és örömében tapsikolt.**_

_**Chopper halkan ujjongott, amint mindketten megölelték egymást dicséretként.**_

„_**Sze-"**_

_**Pontosan ebben a pillanatban Franky kivágta a konyhaajtót.**_

„_**Hé, srácok, láttátok… a… um…"**_

_**Usopp a homlokára csapott.**_

_**Chopper sóhajtott.**_

_**Nami csak bámult.**_

_**Luffy csak bámult.**_

„… _**Sajnálom… um… Megzavartam valamit?"**_

„Akkor is, teljesen tönkrevágtad a pillanatot!", üvöltözött Usopp.

„Hé, nem ez volt ma az egyetlen rossz időzítés. Ne csak engem hibáztass!", üvöltötte Franky, és karba tette a kezét a hosszúorrú fiúra morogva.

„Srácok, volnátok _szívesek_ befogni végre?", morgott Zoro. „Én itt aludni próbálok."

„Oh, igen." kezdte Brook. „Zoro-san is tönkretett egy pillanatot, ha jól emlékszem."

„Mi? Nem!", vitatkozott Zoro, és a fejét a megfigyelő torony kanapéjának hajtotta.

„Sajnálom, Kardforgató-san." mosolygott Robin. „De attól tartok, igen."

_**Három órával ezelőtt…**_

„_**Hol van Chopper?", kérdezte Nami, és lehajolt, hogy megnézze, nincs-e a megfigyelő torony ülése alatt. Nami sóhajtott, és kezével beletúrt a hajába, amint felegyenesedett és a lépcső felé indult.**_

„_**Oi, Nami!", kiáltotta Luffy, mire Nami sikított és elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Mielőtt hátraesett volna, Luffy elkapta és elkezdett nevetni.**_

„_**Ügyetlen vagy."**_

_**Egy gyors ütés a fejre, és Luffy egyből csendben maradt.**_

„_**Mit akarsz?", kérdezte morogva, kiszabadította magát a fogásából, és karba tette a kezét, összevonta a szemöldökét kissé idegesen.**_

„_**Még mindig van valami, amit el kell mondanom." vigyorogta, figyelmen kívül hagyva a sötét aurát.**_

„_**Oké." válaszolta leengedve a karját. „Mondd!"**_

„_**Nami, sze-"**_

„_**Várjunk, ez nem a konyha." morgott Zoro, mire Nami és Luffy is ránéztek. Mikor észrevette a jelenlétüket, Zoro gondolatban fejbe vágta magát. „Um, ne is törődjetek velem! Folytassátok csak, én csak elkezdem sértegetni a szakácsot, és követem az idegesítő hangját."**_

_**A 'konyha' szó hallatán Luffy vigyorogni kezdett.**_

„_**KÉSZ AZ EBÉD?! KAJA! KAJA! KAJA! KAJA!"**_

„Oh, tényleg…" motyogta Zoro a tarkóját vakargatva az emléktől.

„És aztán Sanji volt…" morgott Chopper.

_**Ebéd után…**_

_**Csak Luffy és Nami ketten maradtak az étkezőben ebéd után. A kapitány beszippantotta az összes megmaradt ennivalót, míg Nami az asztalon dobolt, és az eddig történteken gondolkodott.**_

'_**Mit akarhat Luffy mondani?'**_

„_**Nami!", kiáltotta a szóban forgó fiú, mire a narancs hajú lány felriadt.**_

„_**Igen?", kérdezte a mosolygó fiú felé fordulva.**_

„_**Most jöttem rá, hogy még mindig nem mondtam el neked." vigyorgott és megfogta a kezét.**_

_**Nami meghátrált és elpirult a hirtelen érintéstől, de még mindig a fiú szemébe nézett.**_

„_**U-umm, oké. Mi az?"**_

„_**Azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy-"**_

„_**ROBIN-CHWAN! HOL VAGY, DRÁGA ANGYALOM?"**_

_**Sanji hangja végigzengett az étkezőn, ami miatt Luffy nem fejezhette be a mondatát, és Nami is elég ideges lett.**_

„_**Áh, Sanji?", mondta Luffy az ajtó felé fordulva hatalmas vigyorral. „CSINÁLSZ NEKEM ENNI? ÉHES VAGYOK!"**_

„_**Most ettél, te agyatlan barom!", válaszolta a szőke hajú srác, majd idegesen meggyújtott egy szál cigarettát és a szájába tette.**_

_**Mikor észrevette, hogy Luffy Nami kezét fogja, Sanji megpróbálta visszanyelni a dühét.**_

„_**MIT MŰVELSZ AZ ÉN NAMI-SWANOMMAL?"**_

„Micsoda idióta…" morogta Chopper az orra alatt. Usopp, Franky és Zoro egyetértően bólogattak.

„Azután." kezdte Brook. „Nekem is elnézést kell kérnem, amiért én is megzavartam őket."

„Az azért történt, mert neked muszáj volt figyelned őket, mikor beszéltek. Mondtam, hogy ne, de nem figyeltél." kiabált Usopp idegesen a csontvázzal.

„Nagyon sajnálom." mondta Brook. „Nem bírtam ki."

_**Két órával ezelőtt:**_

„_**Luffy megint megpróbálja!", vigyorgott Usopp, és megölelte Choppert, majd elkezdtek táncolni az akvárium szobában.**_

„_**Komolyan? Akkor azt hiszem, mennem kellene figyelni, hogy ezúttal senki se zavarja meg őket." jelentette ki Brook, és elindult az ajtó felé.**_

„_**Várj, ne! Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet." figyelmeztette Usopp.**_

„_**Megígérem, hogy nem zavarom meg a beszélgetésüket." mosolygott Brook és kiment.**_

_**Brook csendben figyelte őket a legközelebbi bokor mögött rejtőzve.**_

„_**Hé, Luffy!", kezdte Nami, és Luffy felé fordult. Luffy, aki vele szemben ült, ránézett a térképészre és vigyorgott.**_

„_**Igen?", kérdezte, a kalapját a fejéhez tartva, hogy egy erősebb szél el ne vigye.**_

„_**Mi az, amit egész nap el akarsz mondani nekem?"**_

„_**Oh, igen!", nevetett.**_

„_**Hallgatlak." válaszolt Nami, gyorsan körülnézve, bármi zavaró jel után kutatva.**_

„_**BÁR LENNE FÜLEM, AMIVEL HALLGATHATNÁLAK! YOHOHOHO!"**_

_**Jó, talán nem figyelt elég jól.**_

„_**CSONTVÁZ POÉN!"**_

_**De arra biztosra ment, hogy elég erősen **_**megüsse**_** azt a csontkupacot.**_

„Ez egy a-osztályú csontváz vicc volt." védekezett Brook, miközben felemelte a teáscsészéjét az asztalról.

„Akkor is tönkretetted a pillanatot! Mondtam, hogy rossz ötlet figyelni őket!", siránkozott Usopp, Chopper pedig dühösen bólintott.

„Azt hiszem, én is megzavartam őket, Mesterlövész-san."

Mindenki Nico Robin felé fordult, aki kényelmesen ült Zoro mellett keresztezett lábbal. A lány sajnálattal nézett Usoppra.

„Még te is?!"

_**Pár perccel ezelőtt…**_

_**Nami a könyvtárban volt. Egy faasztal mellett ült, a narancs hajú lány már egy jó pár órája egy térképet rajzolt. Kiengedett egy régóta tartogatott sóhajt, és letörölte izzadt homlokát, majd felállt, és óvatosan letette az utolsó térképét a mahagóni tetejére, és kiment az ajtón.**_

_**Mikor kinyitotta, hirtelen észrevette, hogy valami blokkolja.**_

„_**Nami!"**_

_**Áh, Luffy. Micsoda meglepetés!**_

„_**Igen?", kérdezte karba tett kézzel, és az előtte álló fiúra bámult.**_

„_**Folyton megzavarnak!", morgott, miközben elment a lány mellet, és leült egy székre az asztal mellett, ahol Nami eddig dolgozott.**_

_**Nami aggódva nézte, amint a hajó legrombolóbb személye ilyen közel van az értékes tulajdonához, majd követte.**_

„_**Csak most vetted észre?", kérdezte, és leült vele szembe.**_

„_**Igen! Shishishishi!"**_

_**Luffy vidáman vigyorgott. Gyorsan körbenézett, sóhajtott, majd visszafordult Namihoz.**_

„_**Jó! Most elmondom!"**_

_**Amint befejezte a mondatot, Luffy megfogta Nami egyik kezét, és az övéiben tartotta. Sugárzott, mint mindig.**_

_**Nami meglepődött és megzavarodott a véletlenszerű kapcsolattól. Arca egészségtelenül rózsaszín lett és kérdően nézett a fiúra.**_

„_**Nami, már **_**ezer éve**_** ezt próbálom elmondani!", sopánkodott, felemelve a kezeiket. „Először Franky, aztán Zoro, aztán Sanji… Oh, igen, és Brook is!", morgott, Nami pedig nevetett az aranyos arcra, amit vágott.**_

„_**Szóval, mit akarsz elmondani nekem?", kérdezte mosolyogva, amint a fiú visszanézett rá jellegzetes kerek szemével.**_

„_**Rendben! Usopp mondta, hogy mondjam el neked, mert már egy ideje zavar-"**_

„_**Várj, Usopp mondta?"**_

„_**Igen!"**_

„_**Mit akar, hogy elmondj nekem?"**_

„_**Azt akarja, hogy elmondjam neked, hogy én- Oh, hé, Robin!"**_

_**Nami lefagyott. Elfordította a fejét, amerre Luffy nézett, és nem lepődött meg, hogy nem mást látott, mint Nico Robint nyugodtan ülve egy fotelben, teáscsészével a kezében, és egyy könyvet lapozgatva.**_

_**Robin felnézett, és kedvesen mosolygott kettejükre.**_

„_**Jó napot, Kapitány-san! Neked is, Navigátor-san!"**_

_**Mikor visszanézett, Nami észrevette, hogy Luffy még mindig fogja a kezét. Sikított egyet, és gyorsan elrántotta, majd kirohant a szobából eltakarva a sötétedő arcát, többet egy szót sem szólva.**_

„Tehát öt ember megzavarta a pillanatukat…" morgott Usopp, kezét végighúzva arcán idegességében.

„Én nem zavartam meg őket!", vigyorgott Chopper ugrándozva és odament a hosszúorrú barátjához.

„Igen, te jó fiú vagy, Chopper. Nem úgy, mint _egyesek_." morogta.

„HÉ! Miért rám nézel?", ordította Zoro és idegesen összevonta a szemöldökét.

„Ha _te_ nem tévedsz el a SAJÁT hajódon, már rég együtt lennének!"

„MI? Ha _Göndör Szemöldök_ nem sétált volna a fedélzetre, mint egy szerelmes kiskutya, nem lettek volna megzavarva a konyhában!"

„Oi, engem ne keverj bele, _Marimo_!"

Usopp fejbe vágta magát. „Oké, akkor mind egyetértünk, hogy ez teljesen Zoro hibája, igaz?"

* * *

><p>„Luffy?"<p>

„Itt vagyok."

Este volt a Thousand Sunnyn. A tenger sötétkék színűre váltott, a hullámok gyengén nekicsapódtak a hajó oldalának. Az ég tiszta volt, gyönyörű csillagos és csendes, amint a kapitány az oroszlán fején ült. A szél alig fújt, Luffy egyik kezével a fején tartotta a kalapját, a másikkal pedig az állatnak támaszkodott.

Nami odament hozzá, hunyorított, hogy rendesen lássa a sziluettjét. A fiú kinyújtotta a kezét, ami meglepte a navigátort. Nami üresen nézett a kezére pár másodpercig, aztán megfogta és Luffy felhúzta maga mellé.

„Mit csinálsz itt? Kihagytad a vacsorát."

„Gondolkozom."

Nami hitetlenkedve nézett, mikor ez a mondat elhagyta a fiú száját.

„Tehát azt mondod, hogy kihagytad az _evést_, hogy _gondolkodj_?"

„Igen."

„… Jól érzed magad?"

Nami Luffy homlokára tette a kezét, hogy megnézze nem lázas-e, mire Luffy duzzogott.

„Hagyd abba! Nem vagyok beteg."

Nami nevetett.

Mire Luffy még jobban duzzogott.

Mire Nami még jobban nevetett.

Mire ő is nevetni kezdett.

Miután a vidámságukat elrepítette a hűs esti szél, Nami ráhajtotta a fejét Luffy vállára, mire ő kissé meglepődött.

Mikor feloldódott, nevetett, majd lehunyta a szemét, és hallgatta az óceán hangját.

„Hé, Luffy?"

„Aa?"

„Min gondolkozol?"

„Rajtad."

„Rajtam?"

„Igen."

Nami sóhajtott és ránézett a szeme sarkából.

„Ez az a dolog, amit egész nap mondani próbálsz?"

„Igen!"

„Miért nem mondod el most?"

„Mert valaki meg fog zavarni…" morgott, gyorsan megfogta a kalapját, mikor egy erőteljes szél fújt át.

„Mennyi az esélye annak, hogy egymás után hatszor megtörténik?"

„… Elég kicsi."

„Akkor, rajta!", mosolygott, és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

„Shishishishi, oké. Nos, azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy sze—"

Egy hangos reccsenés hallatszott mögöttük, és haragosan megfordulva Nami egy nagy tömeg szemetet látott, ami a holdvilágnál láthatóvá válva egy mesterlövészt tartalmazott.

„… Bwocsáss beg, Zowo!"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	9. Sanji terve

_**És íme itt van! Elérkeztünk az utolsó fejezethez, melyben a kapitány és navigátor végre megosztják egymással érzéseiket, és kiderül, mit tesz ennek érdekében Sanji.**_

_**Köszönöm, mindenkinek, aki eddig követte a történetet. =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Fejezet – Sanji terve<strong>

„Hé, Usopp!"

A kapitány hangja végigszállt a fedélzeten egyenesen a mesterlövészhez. A hosszúorrú fiú a hang felé fordult, és nagy nehezen kivett egy alakot, ami elképesztő sebességgel repült felé.

Oh, a francba!

Az ütközés elég gyors volt; az egyik percben Usopp az egyik találmányán húzott meg egy csavart, a másikban pedig arccal lefelé feküdt a padlón, a hátán a hiperaktív tinédzserrel. Tenyerével próbált felkelni, és lelökni magáról a fiút. Mikor észrevette az erőlködését Luffy könnyedén leugrott barátjáról.

Általában az ében hajú fiú úgy szokott vigyorogni, mint egy idióta, és a fedélzeten rohangálni a rénszarvas/doktorral, vagy Sanjinak könyörögni húsért pont egy étkezés után, most mégis itt állt, arcán kimerültség és idegesség.

„Mit akarsz, Luffy?", kérdezte Usopp az orrát dörzsölgetve, egyik szeme csukva a fájdalomtól.

A gumifiú csak a padlót bámulta, a lábaival idegesen söprögette a padlót, amint azon gondolkodott, mit mondjon. Pár percnyi csend után Usopp úgy döntött, kiszedi belőle a választ a rég elfeledett kérdésére.

„Luffy? Hello, van itthon valaki?"

„Áh? Oh, igen, Usopp!"

„Bármilyen konkrét ok, amiért úgy döntöttél, hogy nekem jössz, miközben háttal vagyok?"

„Igen."

„… Nos?"

„… Mit nos?"

Usopp morgott, és egyik kezét áthúzta az arcán idegességében.

„Mit akartál mondani, Luffy?"

„Hmm? Oh, igen, már emlékszem!"

„Hát, ez nagyszerű."

„Folyton megzavarnak!"

„Arról beszélünk, amikor vallani próbáltál Naminak?"

„Igen, mindig, mikor el akarom neki mondani, valaki megjelenik, Nami pedig zavarba jön, és elmegy."

„Értem."

„Ez idegesítő! Megpróbáltam elmondani neki legalább ezerszer!"

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak túlreagálod… De én egyszer tényleg el akartam mondani valamit valakinek 746-szor! Áh, igen! Egy gyönyörű nyári nap volt '69-ben. Még csak egy taknyos kis kölyök voltam, aki igazságot akart tenni ezen a szörnyű és kegyetlen helyen, amit világnak nevezünk…"

Miután Luffy elég gyorsan elunta magát, átnyújtotta magát a konyhába, hogy evéssel töltse az időt, amíg kitalálja, hogy ki máshoz forduljon tanácsért.

* * *

><p>„Usopp, idejönnél egy percre?"<p>

Vacsora után volt, a hőmérséklet kissé lecsökkent, és egy friss szellő fújdogált. A tenger sötétkék volt, a hullámok nyugodtan verődtek a Sunny oldalának.

Kissé a korlátnak dőlve Nami a mesterlövész felé fordult, aki pont pár másodperce lépett a fedélzetre.

„Mi az?", kérdezte, és a lány felé vette az irányt.

A térképész egy pillanatig hallgatott, lehunyta a szemét, amint egy gyenge szellő a narancs fürtjeivel játszott.

„… Beszélnem kell veled valamiről."

Usopp gyanakodva nézett. Nami egy álszent, független, gondtalan nő volt. Ha akár a legkisebb lehetőség is adódott a pénzszerzésre, mindent megtesz, ami a saját és a csapata erejéből telik, hogy megszerezze. Mindenféleképpen egy erős akaratú nő, aki képes átmenni akármilyen nehézségeken, és a végén ugyanaz a szeretnivaló navigátora lesz a Szalmakalapos csapatnak. Ennek ellenére valami a hangjában arra késztette Usoppot, hogy ezt most másként gondolja. Majdnem… zavarodottnak hangzott.

„Mi az, Nami?"

Hirtelen az erő visszatért a szemébe, a homlokát összeráncolta. Gyorsan, de erősen megragadta az overálját, és kissé felemelte a földről, a tekintete belemélyedt Usopp rémült szemébe.

„NE ÖLJ MEG, KÉRLEK, BÁRMIT MEGTESZEK, KÉR-"

„Oh, fogd be, Usopp!", mondta még mindig a föld fölött tartva olyan erővel, amilyennel csak képes volt, mégsem tűnt úgy, mintha erőlködne. „Csak szeretném, ha tisztáznánk ezt: _Senkinek_, úgy értem _senkinek_ _ne_ meséld el ezt a beszélgetést. _SOHA_!"

Miután letette, Usopp nyelt egy nagyot, és visszahátrált egy biztonságosabb zónába, de többé-kevésbé figyelt rá.

„Rendben, értettem."

„Jó, Luffyról van szó."

„Oh, komolyan?", kérdezte, és próbált meglepettnek tűnni.

„Oh, hallgass, tudom, hogy miben mesterkedsz."

„M-mi? Nem mesterkedek semmiben."

Nami intenzíven meredt rá.

„AZ EGÉSZ BROOK ÖTLETE VOL!"

„Ne is próbáld ezt Brookra kenni! Ő nem elég okos ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen tervvel álljon elő."

„Oh, hát, köszi."

„Mindegy." morogta, és a szemét forgatta, amint Usopp elkezdett pózolni és kárörvendően vigyorogni. „Luffy el akar mondani nekem valamit, és azt mondta, te mondtad neki, hogy mondja el. Igazam van?"

„Igen."

„Tudtam. Akkor jól gondolom, hogy azt próbálja elmondani, hogy szeret?"

Usopp elsápadt. „Hogy mondhatod ezt ilyen komoly arccal?"

„És már sokszor megpróbálta, de folyton megzavartak."

„Ne ignoráld a kérdésemet!"

„Szerinted elmondjam neki?"

„… Mit?"

Nami felhúzta egyik szemöldökét a nevetséges kérdésre, amit a fiú feltett. „Hogy én is szeretem."

„Várj, szereted?"

„Igen.

„Juhúú!"

„Hagyd abba az ünneplést, és válaszolj a kérdésemre!"

„Várj! Hogy történt ez? Mikor jöttél rá, hogy szereted? Miért szereted? Mit fogsz csinálni, mikor Sanji rájön, hogy szereted? Mi-"

_Ütés_.

„Au! Ez fájt!", siránkozott Usopp, és a fején növő púpot dörzsölgette.

„Tényleg tudni akarod?"

„Persze!"

„…. Rendben, akkor azt hiszem, a legelejétől kezdem." Nami leült a fapadlóra, Usopp követte, amint várta a történet kezdetét.

„Mint azt tudod, Luffyval régóta ismerjük egymást. Éppen pénzt loptam egy kalózbandától, akik pont észrevettek. Szerencsére Luffy lezuhant – konkrétan a semmiből -, és könnyedén legyőzte őket. Megmentett, és hálás voltam neki, de amikor megtudtam, hogy egy kalóz, megvetettem."

„Arlong nagy hatással volt rám. Nagyon fiatalon a csapata tagja lettem, miután megölte az anyámat. Arra kényszerített, hogy térképeket készítsek neki, és soha nem hagyott pihenni. Ha a legapróbb hibát is vétettem, keményen megbüntetett. A gyűlölet megfertőzte az elmémet, hogy azt gondoljam, minden, aminek köze van hozzá, az rossz: nevezetesen a kalózok."

„Ezután átvertem Luffyt, és átadtam Buggynak. Amit nem tudtam, az csak az volt, hogy Buggy rosszabb volt, mint hittem. Bezárta Luffyt egy ketrecbe, és azt mondta, gyújtsam meg az ágyú kanócát, ami egy hatalmas bombát küld felé. Erre nem voltam képes, ezért Buggy egyik csatlósa gyújtotta meg, nekem pedig a puszta kezemmel kellett megállítanom."

„Aztán megígértem neki, hogy csatlakozom a csapatához. Megígértem, és aztán elárultam, elloptam a hajóját, és eltűntem egy szó nélkül. Általában ez normális lenne számomra, nem kellene éreznem semmit a csapat iránt, amelyikkel voltam, nem kellene sajnálnom, hogy elmentem a kincseikkel együtt, amiket átadtam Arlongnak azzal a reménnyel, hogy visszavásárolhatom a falumat, kiszabadítom a családomat és a barátaimat. De valami volt Luffyban, valami, amitől megszakadt a szívem, mikor otthagytam őt, és a többieket. Így mikor eljöttetek értem, titokban megnyugvást éreztem."

„Viszont Arlong elárult. Azt mondta, ha elég pénzt gyűjtök össze, visszaadja Cocoyashi falut, azt, hogy nem okoz több fájdalmat senkinek, de hazudott."

„Majd Luffy visszajött, még azután is, hogy elküldtem. Azt hiszem, ledöntötte a falaimat. Összetörtem, és szükségem volt rá."

„És segített. Legyőzte Arlongot; elpusztította a szobát, ahol a szolgaságom töltöttem a rossz emlékekkel együtt. Azt mondta, a társa vagyok… És azt hiszem, ez volt az, amikor beleszerettem. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy nem számít, mit teszek, vagy, hogy hol vagyok, segíteni fog nekem, hinni fog bennem, és szeretni fog."

Usopp melegen mosolygott az egész ismerős történeten. „Értem."

* * *

><p>„Jól van." mondta Usopp. A mesterlövész az állát dörzsölgetve gondolkodott, a könyökét pedig a Thousand Sunny korlátjának döntötte.<p>

„Min gondolkozol, Usopp?"

„Hmm? Oh, te vagy az, Chopper?"

A rénszarvas közelebb ugrált hozzá.

„Nami valami egész érdekeset mondott nekem. Szerintem ezúttal biztosan sikerül összehozni őket."

„Tényeg?", ámuldozott Chopper táncikálva és csillogva.

„Igen! Most viszont mindenki segítségére szükség lesz…" mondta kissé aggódva. „Talán még Sanjiéra is…"

* * *

><p>„Komolyan?"<p>

Zoro hangosan nevetett, és a térdének támaszkodott, nehogy hasra essen. „Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy csigás szemöldök segíteni fog neked összehozni őket?"

Franky és Brook is csak nevettek. „Bocs, de ez túl vicces."

Robin sem értett egyet az ötlettel. „Nagyon sajnálom, Mesterlövész-san, de egyet kell értenem Zoroval és Frankyvel."

„… Megcsinálom."

„Látod?", nevetett Zoro, most az ülést csapkodva, hogy csillapítsa a röhögését. „Azt mondta - várj, hogy mi?!"

A szobában hirtelen csend lett, és mindenki szeme a szőkére tekintett, aki a megfigyelőtorony falának támaszkodott, cigaretta a kezében. A kifejezéseit nehéz volt olvasni, de a hangsúly, amit használt, mikor megismételte, biztosított mindenkit, hogy nem viccel.

„Azt mondtam, segítek."

„Tényleg?", kiáltott Usopp, a szeme nagyra nyílt a csodálkozástól, amit Sanji személyiségének teljes megváltozása produkált.

„Akarod, vagy nem?"

„Mi? Persze, hogy akarom!"

„Akkor hadd ne ismételgessem!"

Zoro morgott valami érthetetlen, mire Sanji vetett rá egy gyors, ideges pillantást.

Robin, talán életében először a mindentudó tekintete helyett egy pillanatra zavarodottságot és sokkot mutatott, ami viszont el is tűnt mielőtt még bárki észrevehette volna.

Nem mintha bárki is figyelne az ébenhajú nőre egyébként.

„E-ez nagyszerű!", ujjongott Usopp, és hősiesen pózolt, míg Chopper csodálta.

„És mit kell tennem?", kérdezte Sanji, és felegyenesedett a faltól, majd odament a mesterlövészhez.

„Nos," mondta Usopp a fejét lehajtva, amint láthatatlan mintákat rajzolt a lábával a földre. „Nagyon reméltem, hogy _te_ tudsz segíteni ebben…"

* * *

><p>„Mindenki készen áll?", kérdezte Franky. A kiborg a konyha bejáratánál állt, és a fedélzet másik oldalára nézett az aggódó Usoppra.<p>

„Nem tudom. Hol van Sanji?", kérdezte karba tett kézzel.

Már fél órája várakoztak a fedélzeten. Vacsora után Sanji mindenkinek, kivéve Namit és Luffyt, azt mondta, kezdhetik a tervet, és mindenki menjen a kijelölt helyére. Mégis, valahogy elfelejtette megemlíteni, mi is a terve…

Zoro már elég türelmetlen volt. „Tch, gondoljátok, hogy az az idióta tényleg csinálni fog valami hasznosat?"

„HALLOTTAM!"

Sanji hangja elkapta a fedélzeten lévő hat ember figyelmét. „Szakács-san, készen áll a terv?"

„IGEN, GYÖNYÖRŰ ROBIN-CHWANOM! AKKOR IS, HA ELVESZÍTEM A DRÁGA NAMI-SWANOMAT EGY FECSEGŐ IDIÓTA MIATT, TE MINDIG ITT LESZEL NEKEM, IGAZ?"

Zoro köhögött, bár úgy tűnt, senki sem vette észre.

„Francba, jön Nee-chan!", kiáltott Franky. „Nem túl SZUPER, hogy máris itt van."

„El kell bújnunk!", figyelmeztetett Chopper mindenkit, és beugrott a legközelebbi bokorba. „…Au."

Usopp fejbe csapta magát, majd lassan odament, ahol a doktor a fájós fejét vakargatta, egy könnycsepp kezdett legördülni nagy szeméből. A hosszúorrú lehuppant mellé, és körülnézett a fedélzeten. Zoro Robinnal egy fa mögött bújtak el, Brook a lépcső mögött, Franky pedig megpróbálta bepréselni hatalmas testét a konyha kéményébe…

Usopp ismét fejbe csapta magát.

És Sanji csak állt ott?

„Hé, Sanji!", szólította a mesterlövész. „Mit csinálsz? Bújj már el!"

„Ne aggódj, tudom, mit csinálok!"

Ebben a pillanatban Nami sétált fel a fedélzetre, és egyből szembe találta magát Sanjival. Kicsit tétovázott megközelíteni a szakácsot látva, hogy most nem fogja körülugrálni, mint általában.

„Sanji-kun…" kezdte. „Valami baj van?"

A férfi keserűen nevetett ártatlan kérdésére. Kivette az elhasznált csikket a szájából, és eltaposta fekete csizmája alatt, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

„… Nem, nincs semmi baj. Többé már nincs."

A térképész zavarodottan nézett rá, visszahajtott egy narancs fürtöt a füle mögé, amint ismét elindult.

„Oké, ha te mondod."

Egy pillanatig csend uralkodott a fedélzeten. Usopp grimaszolt, kíváncsian várva, hogy Sanji mit akar ezzel az egésszel. Nem akar visszalépni, ugye?

„Szóval, miért akartál találkozni velem?"

Ez a kérdés kiszakította Sanjit a gondolataiból. Sötét szemeit belemélyesztette Nami barnáiba egy vagy két másodpercig, aztán gyorsan elnézett, és inkább az eget bámulta.

„Fáj ezt tennem, Nami-swan."

„… Mit?"

„Tudom, hogy érzel…" kezdte, amint a dzsekijén egy lágy szellő fújt át. „Luffyval kapcsolatban."

Nami csak nézett aggódva. Szája lefelé görbült, a szemei sajnálkozóan nézett, csakúgy mint a hangja hangzott.

„Tényleg?"

„Igen, és semmi gondom nincs ezzel."

„… Komolyan?"

Most először, ami mintha évek lettek volna, Sanji a hozzászólását egy hatalmas vigyorral köszöntötte.

„Uwah? Mi folyik itt? Miért bújt el mindenki?"

Ez a hozzászólás pedig teljesen tönkretette a hangulatot.

„AHAHAA, FRANKY! MIT CSINÁLSZ A KÉMÉNYBEN?"

Luffy a hasát fogva nevetett.

És amint így tett, Usopp teljes kétségbeesésben összeesett.

„Usopp…" morogta Nami, a zavar egyértelműen jelen az arcán. „TŰNJETEK INNEN MOST!"

„Én is sokkolva vagyok."

Zoro csak forgatta a szemét, és lesétált a fedélzetről, mint mindenki más. Chopper megpróbálta középre vonszolni hosszúorrú barátját, ahol Nami állt csípőre tett kézzel.

Sanji nem szólt semmit.

„Mi folyik itt?", kérdezte Luffy.

„AZ ISTEN SZERELMÉRE!", üvöltötte Usopp, és felugrott a földről. Odacsörtetett a kapitányához, közben végighúzta a tenyerét az arcán teljes és végső elkeseredésében. „CSAK MONDD MÁR EL NEKI!"

Luffy egy ideig értetlenkedve nézett, majd végre rájött, mire célzott a mesterlövész.

„Hé, Nami!", fordult a navigátorhoz, aki még mindig nem talált szavakat.

Nami ránézett, nem merte levenni a szemét az övéiről. Mindenki elcsendesedett. Még a szél hangja sem hallatszott, Nami nem hallotta a hangját még a –

„TENGERÉSZEK!", ordította Sanji a hajó oldalához futva, hogy elrúgja a közeledő ágyúgolyót.

Chopper elsápadt, ahogy a túl csendes Usopp felé fordult. „J-jól vagy?"

_**PUFF.**_

* * *

><p>Az ég sötét volt, a csillagok fényesen ragyogtak magukon tartva a gumifiú figyelmét, aki a Sunny fején ült, csakúgy, mint mindig. A szél most erősebben fújt, amitől ébenfekete fürtjei megállás nélkül lobogtak. A kalapja a hátán volt, az egyetlen dolog, ami ott tartotta egy öreg zsinór volt.<p>

Az egész Ace-incidens óta Luffy sokat változott. Még mindig megvolt a szokásos gyerekes természete, de mikor éjszaka egyedül volt, elmerülve a gondolataiban, és a körülötte hullámzó sötét tengert bámulta, látszott, hogy megkomolyodott. Nem teljesen, még mindig egy totális idióta volt a legfontosabb helyzetekben, még mindig nevetett, vigyorgott és játszott a többi társával, mintha az egész világ csak egy nagy játék lenne.

De mélyen belül tudta, hogy ez nem így van.

Visszagondolt Impel Downra.

Egy furcsa mosoly volt az arcán, amint a bátyjára gondolt. Ace elvesztése megmutatta, hogy még erősebbé kell válnia. Erősebbé kell válnia, hogy meg tudja védeni azokat, akiket szeret. Erősebbé kell válnia, hogy nekik ne kelljen átmenniük olyan szenvedésen, mint amilyenen neki kellett.

Az utolsó gondolattal Namira gondolt.

Ha jól emlékszik, ő már szintén átélte ugyanazt. Arlong lelőtte az anyját a szeme előtt, aztán elvitte a szeretteitől, és arra kényszerítette, hogy csakis neki dolgozzon.

Luffy morgott, a kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy visszagondolt, milyen állapotban volt Nami, mikor rájött, hogy Arlong átverte.

Annyira megsebzettnek tűnt, olyan megtörtnek.

Nem hagyhatta, hogy ő vagy bármelyik másik társa átmenjen ilyen szenvedésen.

„Luffy?"

A neve hallata visszarepítette a gondolatitól. Nem kellett megfordulni ahhoz, hogy tudja, ki az, egyszerűen a mellette lévő helyre mutatott.

Ezt látva Nami a Sunny fejéhez ment, és felmászott Luffy mellé.

Egy ideig szó nélkül ültek, mindketten átgondolták az eseményeket, amik mostanában történtek.

Egy elnyomott sóhaj után a fiú Namira nézett.

„Mi a gond?"

„Huh? Oh, semmi."

„… Szörnyen hazudsz."

„Ezt pont te mondod?", válaszolta Nami idegesen.

Luffy nevetett, majd becsukta a szemét, és hátradőlt, a kezei a háta mögött, hogy támasszák a súlyát.

És Nami is mosolygott.

A csend folytatódott még néhány pillanatig, míg Luffy meg nem szólalt.

„Min gondolkodsz?"

„Hogy min gondolkodom?", ismételte Nami, és a mellette ülő fú felé fordult. „Azon gondolkodom, mekkora idióta vagy."

„Hé!"

„Túl sokáig tart, hogy végre vallj nekem." válaszolt, majd felemelte a fejét.

„Mi?", kezdte Luffy tátott szájjal, míg azon gondolkozott, mit is mondjon erre. „Ez nem fair! Folyton megzavartak!"

„Pfft, kifogások." gúnyolódott mosolyogva a fiú duzzogó arcára.

„Rendben, akkor megteszem most!", jelentette ki, egy vigyor hirtelen az arcán.

Nami teljesen a fiú felé fordult, a kezét elegánsan az ölébe tette, ahogy várakozott.

„Nami." kezdte. Mielőtt folytatta volna, körülnézett, hogy biztosan egyedül vannak-e, elnézett a tengerre, nem jön-e egy csatahajó, még a kéményt is ellenőrizte kétszer, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy Franky nem próbált meg megint elbújni benne.

„Szeretlek."

Nami vigyorgott. Visszafordult a sötét tengerhez, és hallgatta a hullámokat, amik előre-hátra mozgatták a hajót.

„Végre." nevetett Luffyval együtt.

Nami ráhajtotta a fejét a vállára, mire Luffy ledermedt, de aztán megnyugodott, és melegen mosolygott.

„Luffy?"

„Hmm?"

„Gyere közelebb!"

Luffy közelebb hajolt Namihoz, ahogy mondta, hogy legnagyobb meglepetésére Nami megcsókolja. Csak egy rövid csók volt, nem tartott tovább egy vagy két másodpercnél.

Luffy mégis irányíthatatlanul vigyorgott.

„Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy te is szeretsz?"

„Így is mondhatjuk."

* * *

><p>Usopp felugrott az ágyból, amitől le is esett a padlóra. „Ow."<p>

„Oh, felébredtél."

A mesterlövész felült, megdörzsölgette a fejét, és zavarodottan körülnézett a szobában.

„Mi történt?", kérdezte Choppertől, aki a székén ült, és pakolgatott az asztalán.

„Elájultál, szóval idehoztunk."

„Ti?"

„Sanji és én."

Usopp a betegszoba másik oldalára nézett, és a szemei találkoztak a szőke szakácséval.

„Sanji! Mondtam, hogy itt ne dohányozz!"

„Bocs, Chopper. Csak jöttem megnézni, hogy van."

„Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?"

„Néhány óráig. Már mindenki vár a fedélzeten."

„Tényleg? Miért?"

„Partit rendezünk Luffynak és Nami-swannak."

„Oh, ér—MI?"

Sanji indult kifelé a szobából. Usopp észbekapott, és követte a nyakát ropogtatva, ami azóta fáj, hogy elájult.

A buli már teljes erőből ment. Zoro alkoholt ivott Frankyvel, aki természetesen csak kólát öntött le a torkán, Robin most már Chopperrel beszélgetett, aki pár perce jött ki Usoppék után, Luffy boldogan nevetett és a narancs hajú navigátorral táncolt, míg Brook egy felgyorsított verzióját játszotta Binks szakéjának.

Micsoda látvány!

Nami szintén boldogan vigyorgott, miközben a karja a fiú nyaka köré fonódott, Luffy keze pedig a derekán, ahogy végigtáncoltak a fedélzeten. Hamarosan mindenki ismét bulizott beleértve Usoppot is.

Amikor a szám véget ért, Nami megfordult, és Usopp felé közelített. A hosszúorrú nyelt egy nagyot, majd habozva ő is feléjük indult. Nami felemelte az ujját jelezve, hogy jöjjön közelebb, amitől Usopp izzadni kezdett a horrortól, amit a vörös képes elkövetni vele.

Vajon dühös, amiért beleavatkozott a szerelmi életébe?

„Köszönöm, Usopp."

Nami kedvesen mosolygott a fiúra, és a kapitány felé fordult, aki a mesterlövészt bámulta.

„Hé, Usopp! Jól vagy? Miért ájultál el?"

A mesterlövész csak nevetett a kérdésen, mielőtt mind visszatértek az ünnepléshez.

* * *

><p>„Szóval," kezdte Zoro a csigás szemöldökű társához fordulva. „Miért csináltad azt?"<p>

Egy pillanatig hallgatott, mélyet szívott a cigarettájából, mielőtt az alattuk lévő fedélzetre pillantott.

Már későre járt, és a Szalmakalapos csapat partija, amit a kapitányuk és navigátoruk kötelékének ünneplésére rendeztek már órák óta véget ért.

Franky kifeküdt, miután túl sok kólát ivott, és az asztal tetején feküdt hangosan horkolva. Brook a sarokban volt, védelmezően fogta a hegedűjét. Robin a szemben lévő oldalon volt, háttal a korlátnak, egy könyvvel a kezében, Chopper pedig az ölében aludt békésen. Usopp pedig a fedélzet közepén terült ki.

Aztán a szőke szakács a maradék két csapattagra tekintett. Luffy mélyen aludt, karja védelmezően Nami derekán. A navigátor feje a mellkasán, bal keze a vállán. A kapitány arcán egy elégedett mosoly, amint közelebb húzta magához a lányt.

Sanji csak vigyorgott, és visszafordult a zöld hajú első tiszthez.

„Azt hiszem, csak vesztes vagyok a szerelemben."

_**VÉGE**_


End file.
